On a tous un secret passé que l'on préfère taire
by hana-chan666
Summary: Quoi que l'on face le passé nous rattrape toujours .......... Bon j'ai rajouté un chapitre pour mieux expliquer les choses j'ai mis le temps ' Bonne lecture Reviwer please!
1. Chapitre 1 :Mauvais rêves

On a tous un secret passé que l'on préfère taire...

Chapitre 1 : Mauvais rêves  
  
Dojo Kamiya, il fait nuit déjà de puis longtemps et tous les occupants dorment du sommeil du juste, tous sauf ...

La nuit est douce, un vent chaud souffle dans les arbres en fleurs, il règne un silence de plomb autour de la vieille bâtisse. Lorsque soudain un cri effroyable retentit et réveilla la maisonnée endormie, Kenshin fut le premier à réagir. Il sortit en trombe de sa chambre son sabre en main, quand un autre cri plein de terreur se fit entendre. Il sût dès lors d'où il venait et se précipita dans la chambre concernée, il fit glisser la porte et entra. La chambre était vide, enfin c'est ce qu'il crut où était-elle? puis il entendit; une respiration rapide et comme des sanglots étouffés. Pourtant il ne détectait aucune présence dans la pièce, soudain arrivèrent à la porte Sanosuke, Yahiko et Megumi. Venu eux aussi en proie à une vive inquiétude concernant leur jeune amie, Kenshin fit un pas dans la pièce il y régnait une impression étouffante presque malsaine et une odeur de fer. Ils étaient tous étreints par la peur, après que ses yeux se soient accoutumés à l'obscurité Kenshin cru distinguer une forme dans un coin, il l'appela :

-Kaoru-dono?

Il accouru à ses côtés, elle frissonnait et semblait être en sueur. Il ne pouvait voir son visage enfouit dans ses bras, on eu dit un animal traqué et acculé.

-De la lumière, vite!

Megumi alluma vite une lampe, la flamme jaillit et éclaira vivement la pièce l'espace d'un instant, et la pièce leur apparut ainsi que Kaoru. Ce qu'ils virent les immobilisa de terreur, quelqu'un avait tout mis sans dessus de sous et sur tout les mures on pouvait lire un message: Tu es à moi. Sanosuke toucha l'encre et la portât à ses lèvres, il reconnut le gout aussitôt, un gout bien spécifique ce qui confortât ses craintes:

-Du sang!

Kaoru elle, était prostrée dans un coin encore dans son yukata et chantonnais désormais un air mélancolique. Kenshin mort d'inquiétude posa sa main sur son épaule, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle se mit à crier comme une démente et se recroquevilla encore plus dans son coin. Les autres sortaient peut à peut de leur torpeur et se précipitèrent aux côtés de Kaoru, celle ci avait cessée de trembler. Kenshin remis sa main sur son épaule et la tira gentiment.

-Kaoru-dono! Êtes vous blessée? Kaoru-don...

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit son visage, sa peau était d'une pâleur mortelle et ses yeux, ce sont ses yeux qui le dévastèrent plus que tout le reste, ils étaient vides. Eux dont la profondeur et l'innocence l'avait toujours séduit, ils n'étaient plus que néant, chaos et souffrance. Des larmes maculaient ses joues livides, ses lèvres étaient presque bleues, la femme devant eux n'était que l'ombre de Kaoru, elle était comme morte. Pendant un moment ils se figèrent incapable d'aligner la moindre pensée cohérente, une unique larme coulât le long de la joue de Kenshin.

Et c'est cette larme qui la fit réagir, en un instant ses yeux retrouvèrent leur profondeur et leur innocence toute foi demeurait en eux une incroyable souffrance pleine de lassitude. Ses lèvres se plièrent en un faible sourire plein d'amour, elle se redressa et toucha la joue de son aimé.

-Oh! Kenshin mais tu pleurs? Que t'arrive t-il?

Tous étaient choqués par sa subite réaction au monde extérieure, elle qui semblait en être totalement déconnectée quelques secondes auparavant. Mais la joie et le soulagement de la voir revenir à la réalité l'emportât bientôt sur tout, Kenshin la portât à l'extérieur de la chambre sans qu'elle ne, semble t-il, s'en aperçoive. Il la posa dans la chambre voisine non occupée, là il regarda si elle n'était pas blessée, bien que la situation soit insolite Kaoru ne posa pas une seule question et continuait de le fixer en souriant. Megumi l'ausculta un moment seule et ne pu elle non plus trouver la moindre trace de coups, elle le dit aux garçons une fois revenus dans la salle. Cependant la femme médecin ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et commença à poser des questions à Kaoru.

-Qu'est il arrivé Tanuki-chan?

-De quoi parle tu? Répondit 'elle tout sourire.

-Nous t'avons entendus crier! Et tout ce sang dans ta chambre sur tes mures qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

-Mais Megumi de quoi parles tu? Je n'ai rien remarqué moi! dit 'elle avant de recommencer à chantonner le même air que plutôt.

-Laissez Megumi-dono, elle se souviendra sans doute demain matin. Le plus important c'est qu'elle soit seine et sauve ... Lui dit 'il tout en les sortants de la chambre.

-Mais je veux savoir! Savoir qui a fait cela, qui la terrorisée à ce point là! Tu as bien vu Kenshin et vous aussi non? Et ces inscriptions en lettre de sang: _Tu es à moi!!_ Cela doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose non? Chuchota t-elle.

-Calme-toi Megumi-tsune, Jou-chan se souviendra sans doute de tout demain après un peut de repos.

-Allez vous coucher dans vos chambres, je vais sortir un futon ici et veiller sur Kaoru-dono jusqu'au matin et nous irons chercher la police tout de suite après.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant Kenshin?

-Le gamin a raison Kenshin pourquoi pas?

-Je préfère éviter de bousculer Kaoru-dono pour le moment, vous comprenez?

-D'accord, mais préviens-moi si elle ne va pas bien, d'accord Ken-san?

-Vous avez ma parole Megumi-dono.

Et ils partirent tous rejoindre leur chambre respective, sans mots dire. Kenshin rouvrit la porte doucement et découvre une Kaoru endormie roulée en boule près de la lampe. Il alla chercher un futon dans un placard et l'installe au milieu de la salle, près d'elle, il entreprit de l'y mettre lorsqu'il constata des larmes sur ses joues. Elle pleurait en dormant, silencieusement, le coeur de Kenshin se serra dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait impuissant, il ne pouvait pas soulager sa peine bien que cela fut son souhait le plus chère. Il avait peur, il ne pouvait le nier et ce plus que jamais dans toute sa vie, qui avait pu échapper à sa vigilance? Et pourquoi elle? Et tout ce sang? Et ses yeux, il avait cru mourir de chagrin en les voyants, inertes et sans vie. Mais elle n'avait rien, du moins son corps était saint mais qu'en était 'il de son esprit? Révérait il sa Kaoru-dono tant aimée? Le futur lui paraissait bien sombre et il n'avait aucun indice pour le moment lui permettant de trouver l'auteur de ce méfait. Alors il ferait ce qu'il avait dit, veiller sur elle et prier qu'elle soit à nouveau elle-même au réveil .

Disclaimer : Kenshin est la propriété de Nobuhiro Watsuki gnia gnia gnia etc...

Note : Hello tout le monde c'est ma première fanfic de Kenshin mon manga favori, comment vous la trouvez? Dites-moi tout toute critique est bonne à dire alors ne vous gênez pas oki? Rendez - vous au prochain chapitre. Hanachan PS: 28/04 Hé c mon birthday today cool non? g 19 ans je suis vieille haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!


	2. Chapitre 2 :Et les choses commencèrent à...

On a tous un secret passé que l'on préfère taire...

Chapitre 2 : Et les choses commencèrent à changer

Kenshin entendit un bruit de tissus froissé, Kaoru se réveillait, il s'approcha d'elle et dit doucement :

-Bonjours Kaoru-dono !

-Hmmmmmmmm! émis la forme sous la couverture, keskia ?

Kenshin sourie, elle était revenue à elle-même.

-Levez vous nous devons parler.

-Fais le petit déjeuné et on verra après, j'ai encore sommeil !

Elle se tourna et se rendormie aussitôt, Kenshin en profita pour aller réveiller les autres. Après qu'ils se soient tous levés Kenshin donna ses instructions, Megumi devrait préparer le repas et Yahiko aller chercher Saito, Sano veillerait sur Kaoru pendant que Kenshin examinerait la chambre de Kaoru.

Chacun obéit donc à ces ordre, Megumi était dans la cuisine à préparer soigneusement le petit déjeuné, elle pensait à Kaoru et à la situation. Les évènements l'avaient vraiment secoués surtout l'état de la chambre et celui de Kaoru, elle avait craint qu'on ne l'ait brutalisée, mais non, rien. Après lorsqu'elle avait du rentrer dans sa chambre elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil tout de suite, elle avait d'abord regarder dans chaque recoins, puis s'était recouchée tremblante. Elle avait longuement pensée à Kenshin et à sa décision, pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé la police tout de suite?? Pourquoi? Elle n'avait pu trouver de réponse satisfaisante, mais elle avait tout de même fini par se rendormir. Et ce matin là en s'habillant elle avait pensée à Kaoru, appréhendant sa réaction serait elle hystérique? Allait elle avoir tout oublie ? Ou allait elle encore perdre pied? Nul ne pouvait prévoir comment elle réagirait, mais elle avait priée en son fort intérieur pour que tout ce passe pour le mieux.

Sanosuké quant à lui n'avait fermé l'oeil de la nuit, son sang avait bouillonné à la vue de cette chambre et de la pauvre jeune fille. Oui, pauvre en effet parce qu'il avait eu pitié et ce du plus profond de son cœur, il avait été touché par sa souffrance et sa détresse. Mais plus que tout il était fou de rage, qui avait osé? Celui là paierait, il en était convaincu, il se sentait la volonté de le tuer et ce sans remords aucun. Mais pas seulement lui, Kenshin et Yahiko aussi et de cela aussi il pouvait jurer, cet acte ne resterait pas impuni. Et ça allait faire mal très, très mal! Mais Sano fut aussi frappé par la violence de ses sentiments à l'égard de Kaoru, n'était elle donc pas comme une sœur pour lui? La douleur si spécifique dans son cœur le laisserait entendre, il était heureux que Kenshin lui demande de veiller sur elle. Mais accroissant en même temps la confusion qui régnait en lui depuis la veille, toute foi c'est avec soulagement qu'il la regardait dormir paisiblement.

Yahiko courait, courait à perdre allène et ses pensées s'entremêlaient à une vitesse folle. Kaoru était celle qui revenait le plus souvent, mais lui aussi semblait être consommé par une haine farouche. Son seul problème étant de fixer un nom sur l'être en étant à l'origine, mais il en était sur, cela serait bientôt chose fait. Yahiko, même s'il aurait préféré s'empaler sur un katana plutôt que de se l'avouer, était encore tenaillé par la peur. Et cette impression de malaise qu'il avait ressentit dans la chambre de Kaoru ne l'avait pas quitté, quelque chose arrivait. Quoi? Il l'ignorait, mais il s'agissait de quelque chose de grand et qui bouleverserait sa vie, ainsi que celle de toute sa « famille ».

Quand Kenshin entra à nouveau dans la chambre de Kaoru, ce matin là, l'horreur qu'il avait ressentit la veille, l'assaillit de nouveau. Et ses yeux flambèrent, du feu dévorant de la vengeance, une vengeance qui, il le savait serait longue et douloureuse, pour ce monstre. Bien qu'il ait assisté à bien des atrocités dans sa vie, rien, mais rien ne l'avait à ce point fait frémir, Et oui, même lui Batossaï, l'assassin de légende, avait sentit tout les poiles de son corps se hérisser au moment où il avait franchi le seuil de la porte. Jamais il n'avait ressentit cela, c'est comme s'il avait pénétré dans un autre monde, dont les règles seraient totalement différentes de celle du notre. Son sang avait cessé de circuler dans son corps et son cœur arrêter de battre tant la peur d'avoir encore perdu Kaoru était présente en lui. Mais il fut infiniment soulagé de la voir, bien que cela fut de courte durée car lorsqu'il rencontra son visage...rien ne pouvait décrire l'état dans lequel il s'était retrouver. Mort est sans doute celui avec lequel il tenterait de se définir, mais celui là encore ne serait pas totalement témoin de sa transformation. Cependant et à la réflexion cela lui importait peu, seul Kaoru comptait et elle était seine et sauve, il espérait retrouver le coupable et reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé en se couchant la veille au soir avant toute cette histoire. Pourtant sa prière ne sera pas entièrement exaucée.

Lorsque Yahiko déboula en trombe dans le bureau de Saito, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pris une cigarette et l'alluma et fit signe au jeune homme de prendre un siège, offre qu'il déclina d'un hochement de tête poli. La politesse du garçon était une preuve de plus, il avait vraiment besoin de son aide.

-Que veux tu?

-Kenshin demande votre présence au dojo, le plus vite possible!

-Pourquoi? Demanda t-il, la situation pour le moins insolite avait fortement éveillé son intérêt.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave cette nuit!

-Des morts?

-Non!

-Des blessés?

-Non plus!

-Alors en quoi pourrais je vous aider bande d'idiot?

-Quelqu'un est entré dans la chambre de Kaoru.

Lorsqu'il eu entendu toute l'histoire Saito jugea bon de garder cela pour lui, du moins pour le moment. Quelqu'un en avait après la fille Kamiya, mais restait à savoir pourquoi ? Il avait toujours tenu cette jeune fille en haute estime sans doute à cause de cette lueur dans ses yeux. De la pureté, cette femme était immaculée et rien ne saurait altérer cette blancheur. C'est une des raisons qui le poussèrent à suivre sans mots dire le jeune homme jusqu'au dojo. Sanosuké en entendant Saito arrivé laissa Kaoru seule pour aller le voir, lorsqu'il le vit Kenshin, Megumi et Yahiko étaient déjà là et l'officier demandait de plus amples détails.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre dans la chambre ce matin, celui ou ceux qui ont fait cela ne l'on pas fait au hasard. Et rien n'a été dérobé je pense, mais Kaoru-dono le confirmera mieux que moi.

-Où est-elle?

-Dans une chambre adjacente à la sienne.

-Nous devons lui poser des questions le plus tôt possible.

-Ne pouvez vous pas attendre qu'elle ai mangée?

-D'accord mais je..

C'est alors que Kaoru fit son apparition derrière eux, elle était vêtue d'un kimono noir et d'un obi rouge sang, la couleur était si bien imiter que l'on s'attendait à ce que du sang en coule. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un cordon du même rouge que son obi, mais en une queue de cheval basse à la différence de la haute qu'elle arborait d'accoutume. Son visage et ses mains semblaient plus minces et plus pâles que d'habitude et elle portait un rouge à lèvres écarlate. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs, et on eu dit qu'en eux se livrait la plus terrible des bataille tant ils brillaient de mils feux. Cependant ils exprimaient une grande lassitude, et elle était comme perdue et insensible au monde externe. Elle ressemblait à une poupée car elle était aussi belle et semblait aussi fragile qu'elle.

Tous furent frappés par sa beauté éblouissante, mais tous remarquèrent aussi l'air qui circulait tout autour d'elle. Un air glacial, un air de mort qui les avaient tous étreints à la poitrine, elle s'avança sans bruit vers eux. Ses lèvres rouges s'arquèrent en un mince sourire chaleureux, elle s'inclinât devant eux et leur dit d'une voie tendre :

-Bonjour!

Kenshin fut le premier à réagir:

-Bonjour Kaoru-dono! Comment allez-vous ce matin?

-Je suis juste un peut fatiguer mais ça vas, merci! Mais que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite Saito-san?

-La visite nocturne que vous avez reçue dans votre chambre Mademoiselle! A ces mots Kaoru sourie malicieusement.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, je vous l'assure.

Megumi pris la parole choquée comme les autres du ton détaché employer par Kaoru, contrastant totalement avec l'état d'épouvante dans lequel ils l'avaient trouvés la veille.

-Mais et tes cris d'hier!

-Ne t'inquiet pas Megumi tout est rentré dans l'ordre je rangerai tous cela cet après midi.

-Et les inscriptions?

-Avec un peut d'eau et du savon il n'y paraitra plus demain!

-Comment pouvez vous dire cela Kaoru-dono, ne vous rendez-vous donc pas compte du danger?

-Le danger serait de continuer cette discussion Kenshin! Dit elle en haussant le ton.

-Mais ...

-Suffit!! Taisez-vous tous à la fin!! Cria t-elle, cela ne vous concerne aucunement, alors cessés de vous mêlés des affaires des autres pour une foi, cela vous changera!

Tous se turent choqués par l'humeur de Kaoru, certes ils la savaient colérique mais jamais elle n'avait montée tant d'irritation envers eux auparavant.

-Allons manger, j'ai faim!

Et elle partit devant, vers la cuisine en chantonnant le même air que la veille, les autres se regardèrent les uns les autres et tous comprirent que les choses commençaient à changer au dojo Kamiya.

Disclaimer : Kenshin est la propriété de Nobuhiro Watsuki gnia gnia gnia etc...

Note : Voilà le deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, si non je c pas quand je v pouvoir mettre la suite surement pas tout dans les deux semaines à venir mais bon !

Hana-chan


	3. Chapitre 3 :Une nouvelle Kaoru

On a tous un secret passé que l'on préfère taire ...

Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle Kaoru.

Et elle partit devant, vers la cuisine en chantonnant le même air que la veille, les autres se regardèrent les uns les autres et tous comprirent que les choses commençaient à changer au dojo Kamiya.

Saito retourna au commissariat en prenant congé poliment, tout en s'assurant auprès de Kenshin qu'il serait avertit s'il se passait quoi que se soit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent pour manger Kaoru finissait et s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce, mais Kenshin lui pris gentiment le bras afin de stopper sa marche. Sa réaction fut fulgurante, elle libéra son bras en un mouvement violent, ils furent surpris par la soudaineté du mouvement et la regardaient. Ils virent dans ses yeux une expression proche que celle qu'elle arborait la veille, pleine de terreur et d'angoisse.

- Kao...

- Je vais ranger ma chambre, alors ne me dérangés pas!

Il était claire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une demande mais bien d'un ordre, et elle parti en chantonnant ce refrain qui leur était devenu presque familier.

Yahiko, Sano et Megumi avaient cru que Kenshin aurai suivit Kaoru mais non, il était rester immobile le visage froid, les yeux rivés où elle était encore il y a quelques secondes. Puis il s'assit à sa place prêt à manger, mais sans elle. A la réflexion c'était la première fois depuis qu'il habitait ici qu'elle n'avait pas tenu à partager son repas comme en « famille » ce disait il alors. Mais là? Il ne savait que penser, il était confus au plus haut point, il détestait se sentir inutile auprès d'elle. A ses côtés il s'était toujours penser utile, mais là? Elle refusait de s'ouvrir à eux sa famille, à lui! Mais pourquoi? Tout serai si simple si elle avait couru vers lui afin qu'il la secoure, mais il se sentait inutile, rejeter et il haïssait cela de tout son cœur. Il fut sortit de sa réflexion par la voie de Sano:

- OY! Kenshin?! Daijobu-ka?

- Hai! Sano tout vas bien ne t'inquiet pas!

Le petit déjeuner se déroula en silence, Kenshin s'apprêtait à faire la vaisselle quand Sano pris la parole:

- Mais tu ne vas rien faire?

- Pourquoi?

- Mais pour Jou-chan bien sur!

- Elle ne veut pas de notre aide, elle l'a dit très clairement il me semble non?

- Mais Kenshin tu ne te rends pas compte?

- De quoi?

- Mais dans l'état dans lequel elle est!!

- Nous devons faire quelque chose!!!

- Je ne sais pas si nous en sommes capables Yahiko!

- Bien sur que nous le sommes, c'est même notre devoir! Ken-san remet toi, Tanuki-chan a besoin de nous et toi compris.

- Megumitsune a raison Kenshin il y a quelque chose de véritablement dangereux dans cette histoire!

- Oui Kenshin! Réfléchit bien, si il arrivait quelque chose à busu alors que tu croyais l'aider en respectant ses désires, tu ne te le pardonnerais pas j'ai tort?

Un sourire trouva son chemin sur les lèvres de Kenshin, il avait vraiment de la chance, toutes ces personnes sa « famille » ils étaient tous exceptionnels. Et leur amitié le touchait énormément et tout ce bonheur il ne le devait qu'à une seule femme celle là même qui occupait jours et nuits ses pensées. Celle qu'il avait apprit à respecter mais plus que tout à aimer, à adorer. Pour elle il tuerait, il mourait et sans remords, pour voir son doux sourire et entendre sa voix, sans elle rien ne comptait plus, le monde autour de lui ne serait plus, il ne serait plus. Elle était son monde, l'air qu'il respirait, la douce lumière du soleil caressant sa peau, elle était son tout, son absolu. La vie sans elle serait vaine de tous sens.

C'est pourquoi il repris confiance en lui, en elle, en eux et en leur famille. Il se reprit donc, et réfléchissant clairement à la question, il parvînt à la conclusion que Kaoru leurs cachaient délibérément la vérité. Pour les protégés ? Elle serait bien assez courageuse pour le faire, il devait lui en parler le plus vite possible et lui seul.

- Je vais voir Kaoru-dono attendez-moi là, je viendrai vous tenir au courant.

- Ok Kenshin!

Kenshin se dirigea vers la chambre de Kaoru, au moment où il allait frapper, le choji s'ouvrit violemment, apparu alors Kaoru dans toute sa splendeur.

Aux yeux de Kenshin elle avait toujours été belle, mais là! A chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle il sentait son corps se raidir et son coeur battre la chamade. Car il ne s'agissait plus de cette beauté chaste et timide qu'elle arborait habituellement, non là il s'agissait d'une beauté sensuelle, on aurait dit qu'une déesse avait fait l'aumône de sa présence sur terre, rien ne lui était comparable. Mais elle était comme gelée, une mortelle beauté interdite aux simples hommes.

Elle le fixait, le sourire aux lèvres et l'expression de son visage était des plus tendre. Je t'aime! C'est ce qu'il criait et bien d'autres choses encore, mais elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

- Oui Kenshin?

- Kaoru-dono je suis venu pour vous parlez, en privé!

- Bien entre alors!

Elle s'écarta pour le faire entrer, il fit un pas en avance et fût encore une fois assaillit par cet air de mort qui planait dans la pièce et qui semblait presque vibrer autour de Kaoru, comme si cela émanait d'elle. Il regarda avec appréhension la chambre et fût des plus stupéfaits, elle était comme neuve, les meubles en places, les tamis aussi et les inscriptions sur les mures avaient disparût. Il regarda Kaoru l'air hagard.

- Comment...comment avez vous fait?

- Et bien j'ai rangée vite et laver les mures, voilà tout!

- Je ne comprends pas!

- Quoi donc?

- T... Vous! Que c'est il passé cette nuit Kaoru-dono!

L'expression de Kaoru se durcie un peut, mais bientôt elle s'apaisa.

- Kenshin tu sais. Je ... j'ai oublié. Dit-elle en baisant les yeux sur ses mains.

La réaction de Kenshin ne se fit pas attendre, il lui pris les avants bras et la secouant cria:

- MENSONGES!!!! Vous mentez je le sais! Que cachez-vous? Qui était là? Que vous a t-il fait? Dites le moi! Si vous faites cela pour nous protéger cela ne sert à rien! Qu'elle est la chose qui vous fait si peur?

- STOP!! Tu me fais mal Kenshin!

- Répondez-moi Kaoru-dono, je veux savoir! Il la lâchât et la pris dans ses bras, je ne supporte pas l'idée que vous soyez malheureuse.

- Tu n'y peux rien Kenshin!

- Si, je devrai pouvoir vous donner le bonheur que vous méritez!

Peut à peut ils s'écartèrent, mais s'attachaient encore l'un à l'autre par leurs vêtements.

- Non Kenshin, j'ai ce que je mérite. Tu as raison Kenshin, je vous cache la vérité. Je sais tout mais je ne dirais rien, et je ne fais cela que pour me protéger Kenshin ce n'est même pas pour vous. Et tu as aussi raison quand tu dis que j'ai peur, mais en réalité je suis terrorisée, mais pas par la personne qui est venu cette nuit, mais par moi-même. Comprends tu Kenshin? A quel point je suis égoïste? Oui et mauvaise et laide. Et toi, toi qui es là tu veux savoir, mais tu ne sauras rien Kenshin, rien! Je ne veux pas, vous ne souffrirez pas par mes fautes, je suis seule Kenshin et quoi que tu fasses toi et les autres vous ne pourrez jamais, jamais m'aider. Alors fait comme moi Kenshin, ferme les yeux et pense à autre chose et cela passera, je sais moi, et ça marche tu t'échappe de ton corps et là, tu es libre, libre! Kenshin comprends tu ? Il n'y a presque plus que toi, non il y a aussi les autres ceux que tu aimes, et tout est redevenu comme avant. Oui Kenshin oublie échappe toi de la cruelle réalité et si tu peux ne re-décent jamais, jamais Kenshin! Oui par ce que moi je n'y suis pas arrivée Kenshin, on m'en a empêché, alors oui ! Reste là bas et oublie tout et surtout oublie-moi.

Tout en parlant elle avait plongée ses yeux dans les siens, s'y perdant et laissant cour à ses pensées, mais en faisant attention de ne pas se trahir. Oh mon dieu elle l'aimait tant! Pourquoi? Pourquoi cela devait changer? Pourquoi son passé était il revenu la hanter? N'aurait elle donc jamais la paix? Mais lui, lui et les autres devraient s'en sortir et aussi quand elle ne sera plus là, ils devront l'oublier. Pourtant la simple idée de ne plus le revoir et ce à jamais lui déchirait l'âme et le coeur, elle avait eu de la chance de les rencontrer. Même si cela avait été court, elle avait aimé et de tout son coeur oubliant, oubliant le reste, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû oublier. Elle était la cause de son propre malheur et ce à jamais.

En écoutant ses mots Kenshin fût terriblement choqué, attristé et bouleversé. Son discours laissait entrevoir toute sa souffrance, sa détresse, sa solitude et aussi son amour. Oh oui cet amour dans ses yeux brillants, elle l'aimait il n'en doutait plus mais elle était aussi incroyablement seule et triste. Une tristesse si grande qu'elle semblait la consumer petit à petit, et il n'avait rien vu pourquoi? Et de quoi parlait- elle? Quitter la réalité? Et l'oublier, elle? Non!! Jamais!! C'est impossible il ne la quitterait jamais, pas elle!

Il se rapprocha d'elle mais elle se dégagea avec force et tomba à terre à genoux. Son kimono noir s'ouvrant sur ses cuisses pâles offrant à Kenshin une vue particulièrement attirante, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle leva les yeux encore une fois vers lui.

- Ecoute Kenshin, je ... je ... Oublie-moi!

- Je ne peux pas!

- Tu n'as même pas essayé Kenshin, tu triche! Dit-elle souriante à nouveau, ses yeux bleu plein de larmes et de souffrance.

- Si et je n'y suis pas arrivé!

- Alors essaye plus fort et tu y arriveras, je ne te suis pas indispensable!

- Mais...

- Kenshin, je sais, mais fais le pour moi d'accord? Si tu échoues, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à vous sauvez tous, tu dois m'oublier pour pouvoir m'aimer. Chéris mon souvenir mais oublie moi maintenant, oublie mon futur, je t'en supplie, pour moi!

- Non! Si je faisais ça je ... des larmes coulaient aussi sur ses joues.

Kaoru se relava aussitôt et le serra dans ses bras.

- Oh non Kenshin tu ne dois pas, pardon je ... NON! D'accord garde moi dans ta mémoire, mais souviens-toi surtout de celle que j'étais, pas du futur Kenshin je t'en supplie!

- Je ...

- Vas Kenshin, rejoint les autres et rassure-les. Si je ne peux pas te protéger autant que j'y parvienne avec les autres non? Vas-t'en Kenshin, laisse-moi!

Il quitta la pièce, comme un automate, cela avait été trop pour lui. Trop, il aurait dû mourir il en avait été sûr, mais non. Il était venu pour avoir des éclaircissements et il était ressorti encore plus confus. Mais elle, il l'aimait tellement comment faire? Il devait y penser à ce qu'elle avait dit et ce qu'il ferait. Tout était embrouiller et lorsqu'il arriva vers les autres il ne su rien dire sauf qu'elle allait bien, et il avait remis son masque de rurouni souriant et était allé faire la lessive pour se calmer et réfléchir. Pourquoi le destin était t-il si cruel avec cet ange ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Le saurait-il un jour ?

Disclaimer : Kenshin est la propriété de Nobuhiro Watsuki gnia gnia gnia etc...

Note : WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Enfin fini YES !! Enfin c ke le troisième chapitre non ?? J'espère qu'il vous a plut mais comme g de gros problème de net et le bac qui approche je c pas quand je v pouvoir up loader, je ferai de mon mieux.

PS : Merci à tous ceux qui ont rewier j'adore me sentir lu et que ça plaise aux autres alors continués.


	4. Chapitre 4 :Le plan

On a tous un secret passé que l'on préfère taire... 

Chapitre 4 : Le Plan.

Tout était embrouiller et lorsqu'il arriva vers les autres, il ne su rien dire sauf qu'elle allait bien, et il avait remis son masque de rurouni souriant et était allé faire la lessive pour se calmer et réfléchir. Pourquoi le destin était t-il si cruel avec cet ange? Pourquoi? Pourquoi elle? Le saurait-il un jour?

Sano, Megumi et Yahiko regardèrent leur amis partir incrédules, ne devait-il pas questionner Kaoru? Que pouvait-il bien avoir eu lieu dans cette pièce? Qu'avait-elle dit ou fait? Et vu le tournant que semblait prendre la situation il ne pouvaient compter sur Kenshin . Alors que faire? Ils marchèrent donc de concert vers la chanoma(1) où ils pourraient parler en paix, après avoir fermer les shoji ils s'installèrent.

- Hé merde! Mais qu'arrivent t-ils?

- Aucune idée gamin, on est pas plus informés que toi tu sais?!

- Bon avant toutes choses je crois que nous devrions nous calmer. Pour l'instant rien de très grave, Kaoru est calme et Kenshin fait la lessive, rien de très étrange!

- Kaoru?!

- Oui bin quoi?

- Calme?! Dit Sano en haussant les sourcils, l'interrogeant.

- Bon ok c'est vrai, c'est un peut bizarre.

- Un peut? Tu es sûr qu'on connait la même Kaoru?

- D'accord c'est très, très, très bizarre! Mais bon j'essaye de voir les choses de manière claire, moi!

- Ça nous avance pas non plus, Kitsune!

- Oh toi, Yahiko -CHAN! Je me la fermerai si j'étais toi, parce que si je ne me trompe,toi non plus tu n'aides pas des masses, non??

- Ouais, ouais! Enfin bon! Qu'est ce qu'on fait?!

- On prévoie!

- Quoi?

- Le pire!

- C'est à dire??

- On demande de l'aide, pour au cas où ça irai en s'aggravant.

- C'est une idée!

- Et en plus elle est de moi, étrange non? La seule femme qui trouve quelque chose à faire.

- Si tu le dis, et on appel qui à la rescousse?

- On vas aller voir les contactes d'oniwabanshu de Tokyo qui préviendrons Kyoto,et de là ils pourrons même aller voir Hiko pour un coup de main.

- Pas con!

- JE sais merci! Et elle se mit à rire, de ce rire dont elle était affublée et qui avait pour particularité de taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde.

- Bon puisque cette idée de génie est la tienne c'est toi qui t'y colles! Dit-il arborant un sourire malicieux et très exagéré.

- Merci, abruti mais je suis très occupée MOI, je travail MOI!! Alors je n'ai pas le temps MOI, elle se leva et après avoir ouvert les porte annonça, ce qui n'est pas le cas de certains, suivez mon regard. Et elle partie en riant très fort, laissant les deux garçons déconfis.

- Je crois qu'on c'est fait avoir sur ce coup là non?

- J'en ai bien l'impression Yahiko-chan!

S'ensuivit une navrante dispute mêlant nom d'oiseaux en tous genres et petits sobriquets enfantins , puis le calme repris place dans la pièce .

- Bon! On y vas?

- Où ça? Intervint une voix derrière eux, celle de Kaoru. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver, ni même remarquer son aura.

- Faire une promenade!

- Tu ne devrai pas t'entrainer Yahiko? Dit-elle d'un ton suspicieux envers son jeune élève, tout en se mordant délicatement la lèvre inférieur.

- Bin! C'est que comme tu n'avais pas l'air de t'y mettre, je me suis dis que ça pouvait attendre, non?

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, arborant une mine perplexe semblant considérer la question de manière approfondie. Puis elle posa ses yeux sur lui et sourie chaleureusement .

- Te fiche pas de moi, je serai prête dans 10 minutes alors prépare toi!! Et elle partie calmement vers sa chambre laissant encore les garçons dans un état d'hébètement certain.

- Tu l'as vue comme moi Sano?!

- Quoi?

- Sa réaction était presque normale!!

- Ouais!

- Si ça se trouve elle vas redevenir comme avant, on c'est peut être inquiéter pour rien non?

- Je ne pense pas Yahiko, plus ça vas et plus mon impression sur le sujet s'assombrit. Mais je vais aller faire notre petite ballade en solo et faire le nécessaire, mieux vaux prévenir que guérir. Toi, vas chercher Kenshin et demande lui d'assister au cour on ne sais jamais!

- Quoi?

- Ce ne sont que des doutes pour le moment, mais je crois que les choses ne sont pas prêtent de redevenir ce qu'elles étaient avant.

- Ok! A plus tard!

- Yep ! Et ils se quittèrent Sano se dirigeant vers la sortie et Yahiko vers l'arrière de la maison où Kenshin faisait la lessive. Il arriva doucement et se mit devant lui:

- Woé! Kenshin!

- Oui Yahiko?!

- Tu viens, Kaoru et moi on va s'entrainer au dojo?! Kenshin eu du mal à cacher sa surprise au jeune garçon, toute fois son masque retomba bien vite. Cachant aux yeux du monde ses pensées les plus intimes, dire qu'il était étonné était en dessous de la réalité, il ne comprenait pas. Kaoru allait s'entrainer avec Yahiko? Dans son état? Dans la situation? Comment? Et même s'il ne connaissait pas la vérité, il lui semblait que s'entrainer aurait dû être le cadet de ses soucies. Mais non, elle allait continuer comme tout les jours malgré les circonstances.

- D'accord j'arrive, s'entendit-il dire.

- Ok!!

Kenshin n'en revenait toujours pas, et lorsqu'il vit entrer Kaoru dans le dojo se fut encore pire.

Elle s'était changée et portait désormais un hakama noir et son haut laissait largement entrevoir sa généreuse poitrine. Tous deux remarquèrent tout de suite et étaient très gênés, Kaoru quant à elle, ne semblait pas s'en occuper et allait calmement chercher son boken favoris. Elle alla se mettre au centre de la pièce et attendait, attendait que son élève se décide enfin à la rejoindre sur les tatamis.

- Yahiko!? Tu viens?

- Je... j'arrive Kaoru!

Il se mit en fasse d'elle et se prépara mentalement à lever les yeux sur elle et son décolleté plongeant et comme il n'y arrivait pas sans rougir il ne vit pas arrivé l'attaque surprise de son maitre. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir un coup mémorable, rien n'arriva, il dû bien relever les yeux, il tomba alors nez à nez avec le boken de Kaoru. Elle s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres de son crâne, le regard de Kaoru semblait vide de toutes émotions, elle fit demi-tour et se remis en position. D'où il était Kenshin avait eu l'occasion de voir chacun de ses mouvements, et il avait été étonné, étonné qu'elle ait eu le temps d'arrêter son coup tant l'énergie et la force qu'elle y avait mit était grande. Lui même aurais eu du mal, alors elle? De plus en plus étrange se disait-il, Kaoru avait beau être une très bonne Kendoka il doutait qu'elle en fut jamais capable. Et ce regard, il connaissait ce regard pour l'avoir de nombreuses fois rencontré, chez ses adversaires. C'était le regard d'un guerrier, un regard froid que lui même avait arboré pendant des années, un guerrier, un assassin. Dont le coeur est aussi froid que la pierre, mais Kaoru elle, avait toujours un regard passionné surtout quand elle se battait.

Mais là? Non décidément il devrait savoir. Il fut sortit de sa rêverie par la voix de Kaoru:

- Attaque Yahiko!! Montre moi de quoi tu es capable, denshi!

La réaction de Yahiko ne se fit pas attendre, il attaqua son maitre de front. Elle esquiva son coup sans se hâter et para tout ses coups avec nonchalance en ne tenant son boken que d'une seule main. La facilité avec laquelle elle combattait était déconcertante, pour Kenshin comme pour Yahiko qui trouvait cela frustrant. Il commença donc à s'énerver et attaqua tout azimut, il allait pour lui asséner un coup particulièrement puissant lorsqu'elle disparut de son champ de vision. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il la sentit derrière lui, son boken contre sa gorge.

- Tu es mort Yahiko! Et ceux que tu voulait protéger aussi! Lui dit-elle à l'oreille doucement.

Il se retourna choqué, ses yeux se posèrent à nouveaux sur son décolleté et il dû détourner son regard. Mais elle lui pris alors la tête entre ses mains et l'amena près de son visage.

- Regarde toujours ton adversaire et ne te laisse jamais submerger par tes émotions, elles aveugles ton jugement.

- Facile à dire, mais avec tes seins en pleine tête, j'ai du mal à me concentrer moi. Balança le jeune garçon de manière révoltée, Kenshin crus tomber à la renverse en l'entendant. Ils attendaient tout les deux sa réaction qu'ils pensaient explosive, mais rien. Au lieu de cela elle lâcha le visage de Yahiko et se releva, un légué sourire au lèvre.

- Tu ne choisit jamais ton adversaire, qu'importe comment il est, si tu te laisse distraire par une poitrine tu ne sera jamais un kendoka accomplie. Rien ne compte il n'y a que la victoire, rappel t'en Yahiko.

Elle se détourna et remis son sabre en place:

- Je suis fière de toi Yahiko, tu t'es bien battu. Continu comme ça et médite bien mes paroles. Elle se retourna vers Kenshin, si vous me cherchez je serai dans ma chambre, je prendrai un bain ce soir, dit-elle en souriant doucement. Yahiko resta sans bouger quelques temps après son départ jusqu'à ce que Kenshin mette sa main sur son épaule.

- Ça va?

- Oui, je croie ... dis moi Kenshin, elle a quoi Kaoru?

On pouvait entendre des sanglots dans sa voie et son désarroi face à la situation. Kenshin passa affectueusement sa main dans sa chevelure hirsute.

- Je ne sais pas Yahiko, je ne sais pas!

Ils rentrèrent tous deux, perdu dans leurs pensées ...

Au même moment du côté de Sano:

Il marchait lentement perdu dans ses pensées, il était allé voir Zanbuza- san un ancien d'oniwabanshu et avait transmis son message pour Kyoto. Il rentrait donc au dojo car ces derniers temps l'argent lui manquant, il avait dû renoncer à son "chez" lui et demeurait donc au dojo Kamiya avec les autres. Le dojo Kamiya et Kaoru, ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa jeune amie. Il appréhendait la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, comment allait-elle être?

Quels changement se serait-il produit? Et il repensa au matin, lorsqu'il l'avait veillée et lorsqu'elle avait fait son apparition. Sur le moment il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras, et de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, il aurait voulut faire fuir cette expression dans ses yeux. Effacer toutes ses souffrances, et partir loin avec elle, loin de Tokyo, de Kenshin. Kenshin, son meilleur ami, mais aussi son rivale, rivale dans un combat qu'il savait déjà perdu, ces deux là s'aimaient trop pour renoncer l'un à l'autre. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, à sa voix, à son rire, son sourire et ses lèvres, si belles, si dangereusement délicieuses.

Un seul baiser de ces lèvres et il pourrait mourir heureux il le savait, peut-être voudra t-elle?

A cette pensée il ne pu réfréner un sourire amère et il pensait à Megumi qui elle aussi vivait un amour impossible. Mais il comprenait aussi qu'elle n'abandonne pas, car ce sentiment même s'il n'est pas réciproque le rendait indubitablement vivant. Oui, il se sentait vivre, souffrir certes mais vivre plus que tout, et il en était reconnaissant. Sano perdu dans ses pensées ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelqu'un l'observait, mais il s'en aperçue alors qu'il traversait un pont. Sans changer d'allure il pris un autre chemin et se dirigea vers le "cartier réservé"(2) situé à la sortie ouest de Tokyo non loin du dojo, là il entra dans une okiya(3). Il alla voir la patronne qu'il connaissait bien et lui demanda s'il pouvait accompagner Soji-san qui devait apporter les bento(4) des petites shikomiko(5) à l'école, elle accepta car Sanosuké avait été un très bon client. Après avoir endosser une veste Sano sortit en compagnie du serviteur qu'il connaissait bien et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'école des petites et là ayant constaté qu'on avait arrêté de le filer, remit sa veste et rentra à vive allure au dojo.

Disclaimer: Kenshin est la propriété de Nobuhiro Watsuki gnia gnia gnia etc...

Lexique:

(1) cha-no-ma: pièce-à-thé , c'est en fait une salle à manger-salon réservée à la famille, une pièce central de la maisonnée.

(2) Cartier des plaisirs où sont érigés des Fukuya ou okiya .

(3) Maison de geishas où les clients pouvaient "commander" des femmes pour les distraire et leur servir le saké.

(4) Panier repas japonais à compartiments et souvent à étages X2 .

(5) Premier stade dans la vie de futur geisha avant 10 ans, les shikomiko sont de jeunes servantes qui apprennent les rudiments du métier par des geishas. Surnommée aussi taabo vient ensuite le stade "geisha furisode" geisha aux longues manches flottantes ou encore geisha au col rouge vers 11- 12ans. Puis l'obligatoire (à l'époque) initiation sexuelle vers les 15 ans, vendu à prix d'or par les "mères". A partir de là elles sont de vrai geisha et ne se prostituent pas mais on un protecteur "unique" et à "vie" avec lequel elles couchent et reçoivent un "salaire" fixe. Les geishas ne sont pas des prostituées cependant à l'époque la prostitution des geishas était presque obligatoire pour la "survie" des filles .

Note : Voilà le 4 ème chapitre il vous plaie? Dites le moi et demandez moi tous ce que vous voulez, enfin dans la limite du possible.

Bon je commence mon bac bientôt alors je c pas si je v pouvoir écrire la suite d'ici un mois , mais je ferai un big effort .

Bye!bye !

Hanachan666


	5. Chapitre 5 :Les coeurs se parlent

On a tous un secret passé que l'on préfère taire...

Chapitre 5 :  
  
Kaoru était assise dans le jardin, les yeux vides elles chantonnais toujours cet air de musique, c'est ainsi que la trouva Sanosuké à son retour. Il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas décidé, il se planta devant elle, elle leva les yeux vers lui d'une manière absente comme si elle ne le voyait pas puis les baissa à nouveaux. Tout dans son attitude transpirait la lassitude, Sano sentit monter en lui la colère et la frustration, il la pris par les épaules et la secoua vivement.

- Je t'en pris Kaoru! Arrêt ça! Réveille toi à la fin!

Comme elle ne réagissait pas il arrêta de la secouer, il tomba à genoux devant elle essoufflé.

- Je t'en supplie Kaoru reviens.

Il avait prononcé ces mots dans un soupir, il allait se relever lorsqu'il sentit ses mains sur ses épaules, il leva la tête dans l'espoir de revoir son amie. Mais la femme en face de lui ne l'était définitivement pas, ses yeux encore bleu étaient froids et ses mais gelées.

- Je suis désolée Sano mais c'est trop tard.

- Comment ça trop tard ?

- Elle ne reviendra pas, oublie la.

A ces mots Sanosuké sentit son sang se glacer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot elle s'étaient levée et s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre. Ses réflexs prenant le pas sur lui, il empoigna son bras avec force, l'obligeant à se retourner.

- C'est impossible, dit-il avec passion, tu es trop importante pour moi.

Elle le dévisageait sans mot dire, ne semblant pas porter attention à son bras qu'il broyait.

- Elle, pas moi.

Sa voix était si froide, si vaporeuse comme sortie d'un rêve et ses lèvres si rouges et délicieusement tentantes qu'il ne pue se retenir.

- Je t'aime Kaoru.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et en une seconde il y reconnue sa Kaoru, ses yeux étaient maintenant porteurs d'émotions, de surprise certes mais surtout de peine et de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié. Mais ses yeux étaient surtout ceux de Kaoru telle qu'elle avait toujours été, vivante et douce. Et cette foi encore il ne pue réfréner son instinct, il empoigna son deuxième bras et l'embrassa langoureusement, il ne la sentit toute fois pas répondre à son baiser et commença bientôt à le repousser violemment.

Enfin il lâcha prise, elle n'eut pas de mal à se dégager de son emprise, lorsqu'il leva à nouveaux les yeux vers elle il y lue un dégout à peine voilé, elle s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de manche, puis ses yeux redevinrent froids et il eu l'impression que la température chutait, il sombra alors dans un profond désarroi, l'aura de mort autour d'elle se fit plus forte. Elle se détourna alors de lui et entra dans sa chambre qu'elle ferma soigneusement derrière elle sans lui adresser un regard.

Laissé seul Sanosuké tomba à terre, le front fiévreux, avait-il rêvé? Il mit ses mains à ses lèvres, il pouvait juré que celles de kaoru y étaient encore collées, il venait de l'embrasser. Voler des baisers aux jeunes filles n'était pas pour lui une habitude, mais il venait de le faire et il en éprouvait un certain regret mêlé d'euphorie. Ses lèvres avaient été si douces contre les siennes, il aurait voulut arrêter le temps, ce qu'il venait de faire était certes dénoué de tout romantisme ou de bien séance, mais au diable la bien séance lorsqu'une chose pareille était possible. Il avait serré le corps de celle qu'il aime, avait poser sur elle ses lèvres et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il aurait fait si elle ne l'avait pas si fortement repousser.

A cette pensée il pris peur, peur de lui-même, de ce dont il aurait été capable et il en éprouva du dégout. Il aurait pu allé bien plus loin, même sans son accord, cette femme lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens, elle le transformait en bête sauvage. Sanosuké se releva lentement et alla rejoindre sa chambre, sans voir qu'une personne les avaient épiés, une personne qui ne voulait pas être vue et qui disparue dans un bruissement d'air.

Kenshin venait de finir le déjeuner et s'apprêtait à aller chercher les autres quand il vit Kaoru entrer, il aurait juré qu'elle était plus belle chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Elle le regardait silencieusement, puis vînt s'assoir à sa place, désireux d'interroger une nouvelle fois la jeune femme, il s'installa à son côté. Elle tourna vers lui un regard las et emprunt de mélancolie, elle esquissa un rapide sourire à son intention puis commença à les servir tout deux en silence. Elle pris ses baguettes et commença à manger lentement et doucement, Kenshin était de plus en plus surpris, jamais elle n'avait manger avec tant de manières. Où était donc passé cette tempétueuse jeune femme au rire cristallin et aux manières si douteuses qui faisaient tant son charme? Il était plongé dans ses pensées et dans son observation quand sa voie l'en sortit.

- Tu ne manges rien Kenshin?

Sa voie douce et suave éveilla instantanément en lui son appétit, mais pas tant culinaire pour cette fois. Tout en elle transpirait la sensualité et il y était très réceptif, sans s'en rendre compte il commença à manger tout en suivant des yeux tout ses faits et gestes. Soudain il entendit le choji s'ouvrir et il vit entrer Yahiko suivit de Sano. Ce dernier paraissait tout particulièrement mal à l'aise, il lui faisait penser à un enfant qui aurait fait une grosse bêtise.

- Tout va bien Sano?

- Oui, oui tout vas bien ne t'inquiet pas Kenshin, ça sens bon dis moi!

Et tout quatre se mirent à manger en silence, après avoir fini de manger Kenshin prépara le thé tout en débarrassant la table avec l'aide de Yahiko, particulièrement silencieux ce jour là. Ce lourd silence fut rompu par Kaoru qui se remis à chanter l'air qu'ils ne connaissaient maintenant que trop bien. Il s'agissait d'une musique étrange dont aucun ne connaissaient la provenance, l'air était sinistre et entêtant au possible. Lorsque Kenshin mit devant elle sa tasse elle ne réagit pas à sa présence et ne fit aucun signe prouvant une quelconque perception du monde extérieur, les trois hommes furent terriblement attrister de constater qu'elle venait à nouveaux de sombrer dans la torpeur se détournant ainsi du monde extérieur.

Kenshin se pencha sur Kaoru doucement et lui pris les mains, dans un mouvement vif elle les retira et tourna violemment la tête dans sa direction.

- Oui Kenshin! Tu veux quelque chose??

- Non, mais vous sembliez perdue dans vos pensées!

- Pardon Kenshin je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

- Au fait Kaoru c'est quoi cette chanson que tu as fredonnée toute la journée?

- Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parle Yahiko, maintenant si tu veux bien je vais finir mon thé et aller me laver. Elle pris sa tasse dans ses mains et bu son thé.

- Merci Kenshin c'était très bon comme d'habitude, dit-elle avec un léger sourire, elle lava sa tasse et alla dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Laissant derrière elle ses trois amis perplexes.

Tous trois restèrent là immobile, perdus dans leurs propres pensés.

Yahiko accusait le coup, à ses yeux Kaoru devenait folle quoi que fut la chose qui lui était arrivée cette nuit, elle la faisait peut à peut sombrer dans la folie et le désespoir. Kaoru était entrain de mourir, il le savait et il ne pouvait l'empêcher, bientôt Kaoru Kamiya serait morte et il serait à nouveau seul. Kenshin et Sano serons dévastés, bien que jeune il avait vu les regards de Sano sur son maitre, plein de désirs, il lui était donc naturellement venus à l'esprit que lui aussi avait succomber aux charmes de Kaoru. Megumi quand à elle s'enfermerait dans son travail, elle n'aime sans doute pas Kaoru mais avec un Kenshin dévasté elle ne pourrait pas faire le poids, déjà qu'elle ne le fait pas de son vivant alors contre un souvenir ? La bataille serait définitivement perdue pour elle.

Sanosuké quant a lui repensait à sa dernière « entrevue » avec Kaoru, il s'était bien aperçue qu'elle n'était plus la même, mais ses mots l'avaient déstabilisés Kaoru elle-même lui avait avouer ne plus être celle qu'elle était. Mais le plus choquant pour lui est qu'elle lui parla d'elle-même comme d'une autre femme, il aurait du lui demander qui elle était alors. Mais gouverné par son désir il n'avait pu en avoir la présence d'esprit, si Kaoru n'était plus là, qui était cette femme? Troublé Sano décidât cependant de n'en souffler mot, il tourna son regard vers Kenshin qui lui aussi semblait égaré dans les limbes de son esprit. Puis sans aucun signe avant-coureur Kenshin se leva brusquement et quitta la salle sans un mot, Yahiko et Sano se regardèrent interloqués, mais ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

Kenshin traversa à grandes enjambées la maison et le jardin, il alla vers le fleuve. Il avait eu une soudaine envie d'air, d'air pur et frais pas comme celui qu'il respirait au dojo, là bas l'air y était vicié. Il lui fallait réfréner son instinct, il sentait la mort s'approcher, une tragédie était sur le point d'arriver. Il avait eu un temps l'habitude de ces sentiments, la peur, l'appréhension et là tout lui revenait, l'assassin en lui renaissait.

Pourquoi? Il le savait, c'était la nouvelle Kaoru, tout en elle lui rappelait l'assassin froid et cruel lattent. En elle reposait, il venait d'en prendre conscience, un tueur implacable, né pour tuer. C'était en elle, d'une manière bien plus profonde que ce ne fut jamais en lui. Il avait tuer pour une cause, elle pourrait tuer il le savait pour le plaisir. Qui était-elle? Lorsque cette question lui vînt en tête, il se rendit compte qu'il ne la connaissait que peu, bien sur il connaissait cette jeune fille orpheline, perdu et sans attaches.

Mais il ne connaissait rien de celle qu'elle avait été, et de celle qu'elle était à présent. Enfin il compris que l'explication du présent aussi fou soit il se trouvait enfoui en elle, dans son passé, un passé qui avait sans doute resurgit cette nuit. Mais par qui? Qui était entré dans sa chambre sans qu'il ne le sente? Et pourquoi? Toutes ces questions s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, et plus il marchait et plus la situation lui semblait se compliquer.

Sans s'en apercevoir il se retrouva devant le commissariat, et là il su pourquoi ses pas l'y avait mené, et il devait faire ce pourquoi il était là. Il entra sans hésiter dans le bâtiment, et alla trouver un vieil ennemi. Il était là, il pouvait le sentir et lorsqu'il arriva devant son bureau il n'eut pas à frapper, car Saito avait déjà ouvert la porte.

- Entre!

Quand ils furent installés, les deux hommes se toisèrent (1), entre eux le combat était perpétuel et jamais ils ne relâchaient leur garde l'un en présence de l'autre.

- Que veux tu?

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- J'avais deviné Batosai.

- Qui est vraiment Kaoru Kamiya?

Saito ne fut pas étonné par sa question, bien sur il se l'était lui aussi pausé : Qui? Ou plutôt comme lui indiquait son instinct Quoi?

- Je ne sais pas Batosai.

- Alors fait une enquête je te pris.

- Pourquoi t'aiderais-je?

Cette question fit sourire Kenshin, mais pas de ce sourire chaleureux et bienveillant dont il était affublé d'ordinaire. C'était un sourire froid et désabusé qui fit bouillir le sang de loup de Mibu, son grand ennemi était sur le point de refaire surface.

- As tu vu ses yeux?

- Oui!

- As tu besoin d'autre chose? Tu imagines si se qu'ils contiennent explose? Vois tu la ville plonger dans le chaos par ses yeux la?

- Parfaitement.

- Quand pourras tu me donner les résultats?

- Si je mets mes meilleurs hommes sur l'affaire? Ce soir!

- Bien, je t'attends au dojo.

Kenshin s'apprêtait à sortir quand Saito le retînt.

- Attends Batosai ! J'ai appris que tes amis avaient appelé Kyoto en renfort.

- Merci.

Et Kenshin sortit sans bruit, Sano et les autres avaient donc demandé de l'aide à Aoshi et Misao? Il ne les aurait jamais crus si prévoyant, si même eux avaient réalisé le danger de la situation cela voulait dire qu'elle était encore bien plus dévastatrice qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Lui étant habitué aux situations mortelles il était donc normal qu'il en reconnaisse les prémisses, mais eux? La situation lui échappait, sans s'en rendre conte il perdait déjà le combat. Réalisant cela il se mit à courir vers le dojo car même si elle était une autre, il l'aimait. Et puis il devait bien se l'avouer cette nouvelle Kaoru faisait naitre en lui un sentiment nouveau, il la désirait ardemment .

Ses yeux brulaient d'un feu intarissable et lorsqu'il rentra au dojo, ils étaient d'un jaune ardent, et ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait qu'en entretenir l'éclat. Là ,devant la porte de sa chambre se tenait Kaoru en Kimono noir et sang , de ses cheveux attachés en queue basse goutait encore l'eau de son bain. Un doux parfum de jasmin flottait autour d'elle s'entrecroisant avec la mort en un schéma complexe et envoutant formant autour d'elle comme une barrière. Lorsqu'elle le vit son regard s'éclaircit un instant pour devenir noir de gaie à nouveau, ses lèvres écarlates se pincèrent légèrement. Kenshin vit un frisson lui parcourir le corps, il avança vers elle d'un pat résolut sans parler. Lorsqu'il se trouva en face d'elle il ouvrit le shoji sans la quitter de son brulant regard .

- Entres!

Ordonna t-il sans aucune autre forme de politesse, elle s'exécuta sans sourciller de se manque indéniable de civilité. Leurs regards étaient pénétrants et enflammés, Kenshin referma d'un coup sec le shoji. Seuls dans la pièce, un léger rayon de soleil passait par la porte donnant sur le jardin, ils étaient paralysés et Kenshin commençais à se demander pourquoi il l'avait fait entrer dans sa chambre.

Son regard perdait de son intensité lorsqu'elle commis une grave erreur, qui le ramena à son état précédant. Dans un réflex de nervosité elle avait passée lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, les laissant brillantes, ce simple geste suffis à faire fondre la raison de Kenshin. Dans un mouvement instinctif il la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement, Kaoru répondit à son baiser avec la même ardeur, le même empressement. Comme si rien ne contait, comme s'ils allaient mourir demain, Kenshin plaqua Kaoru contre un mure et commença à la décoiffer, bientôt son ruban tomba à terre, lâchant par là même sa sombre chevelure. Pendant ce temps Kaoru faisait courir ses mains sur son torse, bientôt à bout de souffle ils durent se séparés et rouvrir les yeux. Lorsque Kenshin les avaient ouverts il avait découvert sa Kaoru dans les yeux de la femme en face de lui, elle vivait encore ce dit il, elle était plus belle que jamais, ses lèvres entrouvertes rouges vif étaient irrésistible.

Les pensées de Kenshin devinrent à nouveaux chaotiques lorsqu'elle l'agrippa par le colle, le collant à nouveau contre elle, ils glissaient maintenant contre la paroi du mur. Leurs baisers gagnaient en intensité et c'était comme s'ils avaient perdu conscience du monde extérieur, ici ils n'étaient plus que deux être follement épris l'un de l'autre. Alors qu'il embrassait son cous Kenshin sentit de l'eau salé y couler, il releva la tête, Kaoru levait la tête et souriait, cependant des larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Kenshin lui embrassa chaque œil, ils se regardèrent un instant pour constater qu'ils étaient redevenus eux même Kenshin et Kaoru, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau doucement, amoureusement.

Kenshin fit lentement glisses le colle de son Kimono dévoilant ainsi ses frêles épaules, ils savouraient tout deux ses contacts tant attendus, leurs mains glissaient et caressaient, avec passion ils exploraient le corps de l'autre tant aimé. Pourtant sans signes avants coureurs Kaoru le repoussa et se mit a pleurer dans ses mains, stupéfait Kenshin s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Kaoru? Quelque chose ne vas pas?

- Pardon Kenshin ... je ... non c'est trop dur!

- Ne t'excuse pas c'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas du te forcer! A cette phrase, Kaoru releva vivement la tête.

- Nonnn, c'est moi, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

- Je comprend ne t'inquiète pas .Sa voie était douce et pleine de compréhension.

- Non kenshin tu ne comprends pas, je t'aime plus que tout et le fait de savoir, que ... non je ne peux pas! Il la pris par les épaules doucement et plongea son regard mauve dans le sien.

- Savoir quoi Kaoru–koichi?!(2)

- Que dans tout les cas je vais te perdre et que ...

- Que quoi ?

- Que je ne te mérite pas Kenshin, que je suis indigne de ton amour. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester elle recouvrit ses épaules et se leva doucement. Je suis désolée, croie moi, si j'avais sue, je t'aurai épargner tout cela. Kenshin se releva, le regard inquiet.

- Mais ...

- Chuuuuuuut ! N'y pense plus Kenshin tout sera bientôt fini, je vais allée là où j'aurais du être il y a longtemps.

Tout en prononcent cette phrase ses yeux perdirent de leur vie et s'assombrir une fois de plus, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Kenshin et quitta la chambre. Une foie seul Kenshin tomba à terre estomaquer, comme dans un état second, sa main tomba en contact avec le ruban rouge de Kaoru, il le serra fort dans sa main. Il resta prostré ainsi dans la pénombre pendant deux heures, jusqu'au retour de Megumi au dojo.

Disclaimer : Kenshin est la propriété de Nobuhiro Watsuki gnia gnia gnia etc... 

Lexique:

(1) Ca se dit encore ce truc ? Je c même plus

(2) Koichi : mon amour, ma belle. C'est un terme affectif dans un couple.

Note:

Yahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!! I am back !!!!!!!! Et oui je sais se fut long ...et encore c po fini ! Je suis vrément désolée de pas avoir ulpoader plus tôt, mais bon je v faire des efforts pour la suite je remercie tout ceux et celles qui aime ma fic et qui m'encourage à continuer. A bientôt !! Hanachan 

PS : ça peut être con à dire mé je trouve po de titre pr ce chap si kékun pouvait en trouver un ce serai cool parce que là je bloque


	6. Chapitre 6 :Le voile tombe

Avant propos : Bon je le dit tout de suite j'ai pas fais le changement de genre mais là il y a du **_SEX _**les enfants alors zapper le passages quand il arrive si vous voulez pas le lire

**On a tout un secret passé que l'on préfère taire...  
**  
Chapitre 6 : Le voile tombe.

Elle venait de fermer la porte derrière elle, derrière son passé scellant son futur, dorénavant elle ne pourrait plus reculer.

Tout allait trop vite pour elle, quand elle avait vue Kenshin dans le couloir tout à l'heure, elle avait crue mal voir. Mal lire ses yeux ardents, ses yeux de Batosai, ces yeux qu'elle redoutait tant jadis. Mais aujourd'hui ils avaient fait revivre l'autre Kaoru en elle, un frisson de plaisir lui traversa le corps, elle ne désirait qu'une chose, qu'il l'enlève loin et qu'ils demeurent ensemble loin de la tempête qui allait s'abattre sur leur tête. Le désastre arrivait et chaque heure qui passait la transformait, Kaoru allait mourir et l_'autre_ la remplacerait à jamais. Cependant elle désirait tout oublier, là, avec lui. Il s'avança et lui ordonna de rentrer dans sa chambre, cet abus d'autorité si inhabituelle pour lui, éveillât en elle une excitation nouvelle.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce elle sentait son souffle sur son visage, un souffle erratique. Elle se sentait peut à peut redevenir elle-même, mais il ne bougeait pas pourquoi? Dans un geste nerveux elle c'était humecter les lèvres, et il avait bondit comme une bête fauve. Au début elle fut surprise, mais bientôt elle se laissa submergée par ses émotions, répondant à son ardeur. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle embrassait Kenshin, son Kenshin, il était tellement fougueux. Pour elle ce fut comme si elle quittait la terre, loin de tout, sauf de lui, elle était heureuse et aurait voulut ne jamais quitter cette pièce. Son corps était chaud sous ses mains et les caresses qu'il lui donnait faisaient naitre en elle un brasier incandescent. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues mais elle souriait, car elle était si heureuse et reconnaissante envers Kenshin qui lui donnait tant de choses. Elle se demanda soudain si l'amour avec Kenshin serait comme ça, si fusionnel? Jamais avant elle n'avait ressentit cela avec quelqu'un, non jamais les baisers d'un homme ou ses caresses n'avaient éveillé en elle des sentiments de bien être. Au contraire, elle ne ressentait jamais rien, sauf du dégout envers celle qu'elle était devenue. Celle qu'elle avait été, celle qu'elle allait bientôt à nouveaux être, cette nuit quand ils reviendraient pour la chercher. Tout à coup elle repoussa Kenshin.

¤ _Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_ Cria t-elle intérieurement_.Nonnnnnnnn je ne mérite pas tant de bonheur, je ne fait que le souiller_ ¤

Elle du lui expliquer, mais pas tout, non, jamais. Il ne devait pas savoir, elle ne le supporterait pas, elle imaginait bien sa réaction et son regard plein de méprit et de dégout. Et puis ils pourraient lui faire tant de mal, en fait « elle » en serait capable, cette tueuse implacable, froide et se délectant à la vue du sang. Elle pris congé et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

Elle était là maintenant, derrière la porte elle l'entendit tomber à terre. Elle se rua dehors dans le jardin, là elle s'assit sous le perron et s'enferma à nouveau dans ses pensées. Aux évènements qui l'avait menée elle et les autres à ce stade des choses, demain serait le point de non retour. Un combat allait avoir lieu tous l'avaient devinés mais entre qui? Elle le devinait facilement, après tout ses efforts pour l'oublier lui, elle l'avait vue surgir dans sa chambre tel un revenant, réclament son du: _elle_.

Elle revoyait en flash leur première rencontre, toutes les fois où il l'avait violentée. Comment il lui avait appris le métier, méticuleusement avec cruauté, la façonnant à son image. Sa première mission et surtout sa dernière, son retour à Tokyo enfin libre, vers ses parents tant aimés. Comme elle avait été heureuse de retrouver le chemin du dojo après tant d'années, elle avait aussi été étonnée de se souvenir de son chez «elle». Elle était libre, personne ne lui avait posé trop de question, elle avait dit qu'elle avait oublié. Et puis cela ne comptait plus, mais _il_ était suspicieux à son égard et après «l'accident» il lui avait demandé de s'expliquer clairement. Alors pour la première fois elle avait parlé, mais _sa_ réaction, elle ne l'oublierait jamais, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas dire la vérité aux autres. De toute façon cela ne changerai rien pour elle, mais eux, ils leurs faudrait oublier, oublier comme elle l'avait fait jadis. Elle s'était enfuie de ses soucies, les survolant et elle avait fini par les oublier. Mais voilà 6ans plus tard ils l'avaient rattrapée, cependant elle ne regrettait rien car elle avait été heureuse surtout les deux dernières années, avec sa nouvelle famille, sa plus grande fierté. Depuis cette nuit tout lui revenait , c'est comme si ces souvenirs avaient été scellés derrière une porte fermée à clé et qu'il l'avait ouverte avec fracas , provoquant en elle un grand déséquilibre . Elle devait se préparée car il reviendrait cette nuit, et cette fois ci, il aurait ce qu'il veut.

Kaoru immobile resta perdue dans ses penses et le regard vide elle se mit doucement à chantonner.

Seul, elle était partie, elle l'avait laissé là, comme ça sans réelles explications. Kenshin était dévasté, ce qu'ils venaient de partager embrumait encore sa tête. Son corps si chaud et doux sous ses mains, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réponde si vivement à son ardeur. Quand elle s'était arrêter pour pleurer il avait été certain, qu'il allait trop vite, après tout c'était nouveau pour elle.

Mais elle avait parler, oui là, à cet instant mais qu'avait elle dit exactement il n'avait rien entendu, comme si le son avait été coupé. Il était comme envouté, la femme en face de lui n'avait rien de commun, son rouge à lèvre avait bavé lors de leur tourbillon passionné, on eu dit du sang. Ses lèvres étaient enflées par leurs baisers, Kenshin se dit alors que ses lèvres devaient être dans le même état. Il s'entendit parler que disait il? Il l'ignorait puis elle c'était levée l'avait embrassé et quitté. Après plusieurs minutes le son de leur discutions lui revint, tout était donc perdu? Ce combat serait-il vain? Elle savait tout, mais elle était sûr de l'issue du combat tout était donc inutile? Pourtant jamais Kaoru n'avait baissée les bras devant quoi que se soit, mais elle n'était plus Kaoru. Il allait la laisser partir comme ça? Sans rien dire? Sans rien tenter? Non il allait réagir, ce soir il aurait la réponse de Saito. Il l'appréhendait au plus haut point, qu'allait il découvrir? Cette nuit serai un tournant fatidique il le savait, plus rien ne serait comme avant. C'est avec cette certitude tenace qu'il commença à se préparer.

Sano et Yahiko étaient dehors, ils n'avaient rien fait après le départ des deux autres jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un pigeon d'oniwabanshu. Les renforts arrivaient ce soir, par chance ils étaient tout proche effectuant une mission non loin et ils allaient galopés vers Tokyo, s'arrêtant uniquement pour changer de monture. C'était fou, en une journée l'état d'urgence avait été déclaré, la situation était-elle si désespérée? Sano n'en doutait plus, Kaoru était en danger depuis cette nuit, elle avait tant changée d'heures en heures, elle devenait une autre. Et kaoru en danger les mettaient eux aussi en danger, car elle était leur famille, sans elle ils seraient seuls et abandonnés. Ils étaient installés devant l'entrer du dojo en silence, ils attendaient du mouvement.

Mais rien, jusqu'au retour de Megumi, elle arriva ce jour là plus tôt que d'habitude sans doute était elle aussi terriblement troublée par la situation? Même si elle et Kaoru étaient rivales la disparition progressive et apparemment inéluctable de cette dernière sembla semer le trouble en elle.

- Comment c'est passé la journée?

- Asse calme au demeurant, et toi?

- Passable, comment va Tanuki-chan?

- Toujours pareil hélas.

Leur conversation était froide comme si aucun d'entre eux n'étaient là ,car ils n'étaient pas vraiment là, mais plongés dans leurs pensées. Yahiko pourtant se ressaisit rapidement et bousculât un peut les autres.

- Arrêtez! Tout peu s'arranger, les autres arrivent ce soir, on doit se préparer!

- Qui arrive ce soir?

C'était Kaoru, elle venait d'apparaitre par la gauche, elle s'était encore refroidit et avait embellit si cela était possible, ses yeux étaient totalement noir à présent. Arborant un nouveau Kimono plus précieux encore que le précédant, toujours rouge et noir mais cette fois ci sur le Kimono on pouvait voir de belles fleures rouges sang à la hauteur du obi, des roses qui perdaient leurs pétales, son obi quant à lui était un nuancier du noir au rouge. Ses cheveux avaient été arrangés avec soin, à la basse de sa queue basse se trouvait un ruban qui enfermait ses cheveux sur 10 bon cm. Elle avait une ombrelle rouge à la main et son porte monnaies dans l'autre, l'aura autour d'elle était comme figée et la sensualité de la jeune fille était exaltée par un doux parfum.

- De vieux amis.

Ce fut à Kenshin de faire son entré, il fit sursauter les trois autres au son de sa voix, plus pénétrante que jamais. Ils furent surpris de voir qu'il avait lui aussi fait des efforts de toilette, il portait un akama noir ainsi que des sandales et des chaussettes de la même couleur, son gi était d'un beau vert profond et il avait remonté ses cheveux comme lors du Bakufu. Il était très beau ainsi, même Kaoru sembla se faire violence pour ne pas passer sa main dans ses longs cheveux roux, ses yeux avaient rétrécis et elle sembla le contempler avec envi.

- Nous devrions aller faire quelques courses dans ce cas là, combien de personne attendons-nous?

- Au moins trois, avait répondu Sano, le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux était pour le moins peu commun, on eu dit que le Dieu et la Déesse de la mort s'étaient donnés le mots et leurs avaient fait l'honneur de leur présence.

- Alors je vais faire des courses avec Kenshin, vous autres ranger le dojo et préparez des chambres pour nos ôtes.

Elle ouvrit son ombrelle et la mis à son épaule, arrivée à la porte elle se retourna pour attendre Kenshin, qui lui emboita le pas. Les autres restés en arrière échangèrent un regard et rentrèrent faire ce qu'on leur avait demandé.

Toutes les personnes qu'avaient croisés Kenshin et Kaoru se retournaient à leur passage, se demandant s'ils ne rêvaient pas. Kaoru ressemblait à la fille d'un riche samouraï et Kenshin à un jeune guerrier, ce couple était connu en ville mais c'était bien la première fois qu'ils attiraient autant l'attention sur eux. Ils se rendirent dans les meilleurs magasins de la ville sans regarder aux dépenses, un festin se préparait et Kaoru pailla même un livreur pour les débarrasser de leurs poids il avait eu pour ordre de ramener toutes leurs courses et fut grassement payer pour cette action, Kenshin et Kaoru restèrent encore à flâner de boutiques en boutiques. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot tout du long et sur le chemin du retour Kaoru acheta des iris à une vieille femme, ils s'arrêtèrent le long de la berge. Kaoru s'assit doucement dans l'herbe fraiche, elle regardait des enfants joués de l'autre côté, le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre eux fut pourtant rompu. La voix de Kaoru s'éleva dans le vent et le sortit de ses pensées qui allaient toutes vers elle :

- Viens t'assoir avec moi Kenshin.

Il vînt la rejoindre sans un mots et lorsqu'ils furent côte à côte, elle lui pris la main doucement et se mit à la caressée, ses doigts étaient froids contre sa paume. Il la regardait intensément, elle était magnifique son parfum embrumait son esprit encore une fois et lentement très lentement leurs visages se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Ce fût un baiser chaste et pur, empli de désir et de tristesse. Elle eu un sourire triste et relâcha sa main ses yeux trahissant son émoi elle ne pouvait défaire ses yeux des siens, _je ne peu donc pas luter _, s'entendit elle dire dans un souffle suave.

- Je t'aime.

Elle reçut sa déclaration comme une gifle ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement, non elle ne pouvait plus longtemps résister, Kaoru était encore là et à cet instant elle douta qu'elle puisse jamais disparaitre. Peut être y avait il un espoir après tout, oui pourquoi pas ? Mais rien ne serait de toute façon comme avant, au levé du soleil demain il saurait tout, mais il l'aimait, il venait de le dire. Alors oui elle allait s'abandonner à son amour le laisser la consumer et à ce moment où le soleil déclinait elle perdit pied :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Kenshin, une unique larme coula le long de sa joue et tomba sur la main de son amant elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura à chaudes larmes, tout, elle pleurait pour tout. Pour lui, pour elle, pour la vie qui aurait pue être la leur si les choses avaient été différentes, pourtant elles étaient telles qu'elles étaient et malgré cela elle se dit qu'elle devait à cet homme un instant de bonheur. Elle se leva enfin, sa main à nouveau dans la sienne et l'entraina avec elle dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien, tout proche de là où ils seraient seul, là où ils pourraient s'aimer.

Les deux amants se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre se fixant du regard s'y perdant avec volupté, puis pousser par le désire s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Kenshin dévorait sa peau pale et douce, comme plutôt il fit glisser son col jusqu'aux épaules embrassant chaque partie nouvellement découverte. Avec rage et empressement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à ses seins fermes et tentants, il en prit un dans sa bouche affamée, il ne se lassait pas de son gout de son parfum tant enivrant. Les sons que Kaoru émettaient étaient doux et lascifs rendant Kenshin d'avantages ardent et fougueux, soudain Kenshin émis un grognement sourd, elle venait de le saisir après avoir défait son hakama. L'air était chaud autour d'eux et le monde n'existait plus, seul contait l'autre car ils savaient tout deux que les choses allaient changés, alors ils ne se retenaient plus.

Kenshin écarta le bas de son kimono afin d'accèder à son intimité, il retourna à ses lèvres amoureusement, ils échangeaient ces mots d'amour si longtemps réfrénés encore et encore sans s'en lasser. Adossée contre un mur Kaoru enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et dévora le coup de son aimé y laissant sa marque , puis le voyant encore hésitant elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je t'en supplie, viens.

Sans plus attendre il la fit sienne et se laissa emporter par le tourbillon du désir enfin assouvi, elle était parfaite comme faite pour lui, même si maintenant il savait qu'il n'avait pas été le premier. Mais qu'importe après tout lui non plus n'était pas vierge, elle était si douce, elle le rendait fou. Ses anches bougeaient en parfaite symbiose avec lui, décuplant leur plaisir, elle se cramponnait à son dot le griffant en partit, elle répétait son nom comme une prière. Puis sa respiration se bloqua et une vague de chaleur et de plaisir monta de ses reins à tout son corps tendus dans l'extase, elle se serra autour de lui dans un cri muet. Il ne tarda pas lui aussi à la rejoindre, épuisés ils glissèrent jusqu'au sol, sans se défaire l'un de l'autre. Leur souffle était bruyant et rapide, ils s'embrassaient doucement, échangeant des promesses d'amour inconditionnel et éternel. Après quelques minutes ils se relevèrent et de nouveau présentables ils reprirent le chemin du dojo main dans la main. Avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, dans la maison Megumi et les garçons s'affairaient aux préparatifs, ils entendirent Kaoru et Kenshin les rejoindre. Que c'était il passé? Il leur sembla que l'aura de Kaoru était moins sombre et ses yeux paraissaient moins noirs, Kenshin quant à lui paraissait en paix, serein.

-Alors où en êtes vous? Ils furent étonnés du ton enjoué de Kaoru, et surtout de son sourire, Kenshin et moi allons faire la cuisine.

Les préparatifs avancèrent vite et bientôt le soleil allait embrasser la terre dans un flamboiement de rouge et de mauve, Sano; Megumi et Yahiko rejoignirent les autres dans la cuisine. Il y régnait une étrange atmosphère détendue en total contradiction avec celle de la journée, l'air sentait bon la nourriture. En fait jamais ils n'avaient parus plus couple qu'à cet instant présent, Kaoru leur servit bientôt un thé et alla les rejoindre sur la petite table. Là ils eurent une conversation presque normal ,quand Megumi dévorée par la jalousie fit allusion aux douloureux évènements de la nuit. A ces paroles tous se raidirent, et Kenshin qui faisait la cuisine crus qu'il allait la frapper, mais il n'en eu pas le temps que déjà l'air de la pièce se refroidit à vue d'œil et que l'aura de Kaoru se fit meurtrière. Pourtant elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais se renferma aussitôt dans sa coquille et se remit à chantonnée tristement, ses yeux noir étaient plus que jamais mortifiés de douleurs.

Et c'est Sano qui claqua magistralement Megumi, cette dernière s'excusa et s'enfuie dans sa chambre, les trois hommes restèrent silencieux face à la situation. Jusqu'à ce que Kaoru ne se lève et aille rejoindre Kenshin, elle le prit dans ses bras sans pudeur cherchant le réconfort qu'elle saurait y trouver. Yahiko et Sano toujours silencieux quittèrent la pièce mal alaise, quelques minutes plus tard on entendit des chevaux devant la maison et tous sortirent accueillir leurs invités.

Kaoru ne fut nullement étonner de trouver Misao et Aoshi, elle s'avança silencieuse à leur rencontre et les accueilla avec une froide politesse. Eux au contraire furent très choqués en la voyant, Aoshi su instantanément que cette femme n'était plus Kaoru, tout en elle n'était que froideur et mort. Un cadavre marchant, c'était il dit, jusqu'à se qu'il ne la voit croise le regard de Kenshin, il vue dans ses yeux l'intensité de ceux de Kaoru, tout son amour brulant. Misao quant à elle resta silencieuse ce qui en lui même prouvaient son désarroi et sa grande peur, le message ne mentait pas, le danger était palpable. Ils rentrèrent vite dans la maison Kenshin et Aoshi parlaient des conditions du voyage d'un ton détacher, tout en gardant Kaoru à l'oeil.

Alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'entrer Saito arriva lui aussi au dojo, tous sauf Kenshin et Kaoru furent surpris de le voir se joindre à eux, la soirée ne faisait que commencer et le shoji de l'enter se referma sur eux comme une épée de Damoclès suspendu sur leur tête. La nuit allait être longue et riche en nouvelles surprenantes, un combat se préparait, tous le sentait inexorablement se rapprocher et il amènerait avec lui la mort en ces lieux la veille encore paisible.

Note :

Voilà c'est fait, la fin arrive à grand pas ça va pas être du gâteaux !! Purée il est 4h48 les boules Je vais faire de mon mieux pour finir vite mais comme j'écris une autre fan fic en se moment ... je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous tous !

Bon j'ai corrigée un peu mais pas trop c'est une marque de l'auteur ...Si non ouais j'ai jubilé pour la baffe , j'aime pas Megumi des masses si vous voyez ce que je veux dire héhé

**Miki** : merci tu es trop avec moi en espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plu

**Lokes** : voilà ! Profite bien je reviens vite promis jurée mais pas trop en fait

Bon et bien à très bientôt j'espère et merci de me reviwer please

_**Disclaimer**_ : Kenshin est la propriété de Nobuhiro Watsuki gnia gnia gnia etc...


	7. chapitre 7 :Amère vérité

**Avant propos** : Hello j'ai rectifié un peu cette fic, après tout ce temps je sais mais bon il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire et je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'ajouter les aspects nécessaires, il y a donc un chapitre en plus mais sait toujours la même fin. Il s'agit surtout de passages explicatifs en plus, rien de très nouveau en somme mais voilà c'est déjà plus ce que j'avais en tête en commençant cette fic. Bises je laisse les notes faites à la base.

_**On a tout un secret passé que l'on préfère taire...**_

**Chapitre 7 : Amère vérité.  
**

Le dine se déroula en silence, personne n'aborda le sujet qui les amenaient tous ici. Une fois fini les hommes sortirent dans le jardin et les femmes restèrent au salon, ce fut Saito qui ouvrit la bouche le premier.

- Que c'est il passé entre ce matin et ce soir?

La question était destinée à Kenshin mais ce dernier ne dit rien, Sano pris alors en charge de relater les évènements récapitulant depuis la veille. Le silence retomba alors sur eux, Kenshin qui avait gardé le silence demanda au policier les résultats de son enquête sur Kaoru. Yahiko fut choqué qu'il demande une telle chose.

- Voyons Kenshin, c'est de Kaoru dont il s'agit pas de n'importe qui!

- Justement Yahiko, Kenshin a raison, nous ne savons que peut de chose d'elle.

- Mais elle nous ont dit ...

- Oui, Elle et personne d'autre, Taé ne nous a rien dit que nous ne savions et encore elles ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps. Réfléchit bien nous ne connaissons rien de son passé, que ce qu'elle a bien voulut nous dire.

Le jeune garçon fit silence, prennent conscience de la réalité, Saito alluma une cigarette et commença son récit.

- Pour ce qui est de son nom pas de problème, ce dojo est bien celui de sa famille. Cependant j'ai appris plusieurs autres choses étranges à son sujet, l'air était pesant comme avant une tempête autour d'eux. A l'age de 7 ans, Mlle Kamiya disparut du jour au lendemain, et elle refit surface 10ans plus tard au dojo familial.

Personne n'émis le moindre son, Aoshi demanda alors les circonstances de sa disparition, mais la réponse fut rapide, un jour où elle jouait dans le jardin sa mère l'avait quittée des yeux le temps de se servir un thé et en revenant au jardin la fillette c'était volatilisée, les recherches avaient durée 3semaines mais aucune traces, sauf son ruban retrouvé deux jours plus tard dans la rivière. Son récit fut interrompu par la voix froide de Kenshin :

- Qu'as-tu oublié de nous dire?! Ses yeux étaient jaunes et brulaient de milles feux ardents, Saito jubilait il était parvenu a retrouvez son grand adversaire tout ça grâce à la jeune Kamiya. Il ménagea son petit effet:

- Tu as raison Batosai, ce n'est pas là la chose la plus étrange, le plus étrange c'est que son retour remonte à il y a 6ans déjà et elle était âgée alors de 17ans.

Les yeux de Kenshin s'agrandirent sous la surprise ainsi que ceux des autres.

- Mais si elle avait déjà 17ans il y a 6ans, elle ... elle a donc..

- 23ans!

Ils se tournèrent et la trouvèrent là derrière eux, ses yeux tristes étaient comme figés dans le vague, elle n'était plus là. Tous étaient surpris, Yahiko fit un pas vers elle dans l'espoir d'une explication, ce qui suivit fut bref et fulgurant, il se retrouva a terre le nez en sang. Elle venait de le frapper avec force, l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage et ceux des autres. Megumi et Misao arrivèrent à leur tour et ne purent étouffer un sursaut quant à la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux, Kaoru dégageait une forte aura de mort et de mélancolie.

- Ne me touche pas!!

La tension était à son comble et pourtant c'était comme si le temps était figé, cette femme fit un pas en avant et se retrouva nez à nez avec Saito. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et un courant d'air glacé tourbillonna autour d'elle, la rendant encore plus menaçante, elle fit glisser lentement sa main sur son visage l'obligeant à la fixer. Sa bouche s'arqua dans un sourire mauvais puis doucement elle le menaça d'une voix éthérée.

- Mêles toi de ce qui te regard si tu ne veux pas mourir.

Puis elle le lâcha et fit demi tour et referma sans bruit le shoji derrière elle après avoir glisser un regard lourd de signification à l'assemblé. Une fois partit la tension retomba d'un coup, que venait il de se passé? Tous remirent de l'ordre dans leurs pensées chaotiques, on s'occupa de Yahiko mais là encore personne ne parla.

Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête, elle venait de frapper Yahiko le plus naturellement du monde, sans remords aucun. Et cette menace ouverte envers Saito? Pas n'importe quelle menace qui plus est, celle là était sérieuse et il ne doutait pas qu'elle la mettrait à exécution si le cas devait se présenter. Qu'était devenue la femme avec qui il avait fait l'amour? Qui était elle? Qu'allait il se passer? Il l'ignorait mais il était clair pour lui comme pour tout les autres, que la mort allait frapper par sa main ou par une autre, mais il savait d'avance qu'une personne allait mourir bientôt, peut être même plusieurs. Que faire?

Ils rentrèrent au dojo, personne ne parlait mais ils avaient tous pris une décision: Attendre.

Même si cela était insupportable, ils firent donc de leur mieux pour passer le temps, les heures en fait. L'aube allait bientôt poindre quand soudain ils entendirent une mélodie venant du jardin et sortirent prêts à croiser le fer, mais ils ne trouvèrent que Kaoru. Elle jouait du koto et chantait, c'était la même musique qu'ils avaient entendus toute la journée de sa bouche, elle parlait d'amour et de mort. C'était une belle chanson ils écoutèrent tous en silence, Yahiko s'assit à même le sol, tous fermèrent les yeux pour mieux en profité. Tous sauf Kenshin, lui il fixait Kaoru, elle s'était encore changée, elle portait un cape et il ne pouvait discerner le reste de ses vêtements. Elle était magnifique et elle chantait pour lui, il le savait, elle ne regardait que lui, pour elle il n'y avait eu que lui.

C'est ce qu'elle lui chantait de toute son âme ,je t'en pris mon amour entends mon âme, comprends quelle sera ma fin et pardonne moi mon amour, les paroles de la chanson raisonnaient dans leurs cœurs alors ils surent. Ils surent que tout était fini.

Le champ du signe mourut et la mort était là.

Des hommes se tenaient dans le jardin sabres en main, tous retenaient leurs souffles. L'air était insoutenable, comme si le mal à l'état pure était là, Kenshin évalua la situation, ils étaient quasiment 20, armés et surement bien entrainer au vue de l'ambiance générale. Un homme sortit du group, il était grand et avait un visage bariolé de cicatrices, ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond et se posèrent sur Kaoru sans prêter attentions aux autres. Pourtant c'est à eux qu'il s'adressa :

- Partez!

Kenshin s'avança à sont tour, des ses yeux jaunes il fixa l'homme qui fut obligé de le regarder, ils se toisèrent.

- Nous sommes chez nous, et vous n'êtes pas les bien venus, veuillez partir.

Il s'agissait de mots vides de sens pour tous, un prélude en sorte, car ils savaient qu'ils ne partiraient pas. C'était écrit, la haine, la mort et la mélancolie étaient si fortes dans l'air que Megumi ne pu s'empêcher de rendre son diner. Pendant se temps Kaoru s'étaient relevée et avait posé son instrument contre une poutre, quand elle pris la parole ce fut d'une voix fantomatique.

- Je ne reviendrai pas Kaïdan, jamais tu le sais déjà n'est ce pas? Moi qui croyait t'avoir tué il y a 6ans, je te l'avais dis ce jour là, c'est fini je n'obéirais plus, je suis partis. Loin de toi et de la folie des hommes

- Non c'est faux ta place est à mes côtés, depuis toujours. Vois comme un signe de moi te transforme, tu es toujours la même, tu reviendras vers moi. Je le sais, comme tu le sais au fond de toi, tu ne peut pas te débarrasser de moi car nous sommes pareils.

- C'est faut, je suis parti par ce que je ne voulais plus, là est la différence j'ai refusé de continuer. Quitte cet endroit Kaïdan, je ne reviendrais pas avec toi.

- Voyons ma chérie tu sais bien pourquoi je suis là.

- Alors bats toi.

- Tu voudrai que je me batte? Pourquoi? Pour toi? Mais tu es déjà à moi, je t'ai crée tu es ma chose! Il était calme et froids. Il se délectait à l'avance, elle était devenu magnifique.

- C'est vrai.

Tous furent choquer par la réponse de Kaoru, elle admettait n'être qu'un objet, rien de plus. Ses yeux étaient glacés comme l'air à ses côtés.

- Mais tu ne m'utiliseras plus. J'ai choisis une autre voix sans tes océans de sang et de souffrance.

- Voyons, calme toi. Sa voix c'était soudainement adoucie et c'était faites plus chaleureuse, aimante. Tu me rappel cette nuit où je t'ai enlevé, comme tu étais jeune à l'époque, tu avais si peur tu te souviens? Tu criais et pleurais «Vous me faites mal arrêtez!!! Monsieur je vous en pris!!! Papa! Maman! Aidez moi, sauvez moi »

Il avait dit ces mots dans une pitoyable imitation de voix d'enfant apeuré, Kaoru ne régis pas, tout juste ses yeux brillèrent-ils un instant. Kenshin et les autres écoutaient dans une fascination horrifié, le passer de leur amie, la tension et la rage montait toujours.

- Tu était tellement pitoyable, je me suis bien amusé avec toi et puis j'ai découvert que tu pouvais m'être utile, très utile. Ton habilité au sabre t'as sauvé la vie, te souviens tu de ce jours où tu as découvert que tu pouvais me servir à tuer? Ta joie, te reconnaissance en ces temps là Kaoru, tu m'adorais. A ces mots Kaoru laissa échapper un rire froid, cruel.

- C'est faut je n'ai toujours éprouvé que de la haine pour toi, mais je devais survivre. Et vois dès que j'en ai eu la possibilité je me suis échappée.

- Ne ment pas! Tu aime tuer, c'est pour cela que tu étais si doué.

- Oui et alors??? Où est le problème, son sourire se fit carnassier, mais je préfère diriger ma vie.

- C'est ce que tu as fais ici? Tu m'as oublié, je le sais, car hier en me voyant tu ne m'as pas reconnu tout de suite. J'ai dû te bousculer un peu pour que tu te souviens de moi et tu t'es jeter sur moi comme un fauve. J'ai été si fière de toi à ce moment, car m'oublier c'était refuser la vérité, nous sommes inséparables, après six ans j'ai à nouveau besoin de toi. Viens ou tes amis mourrons. Sa voix à nouveau c'était faite métallique, cinglante.

- Peut m'importe, mes parents sont morts par ta faute et ce soir c'est toi qui vas mourir.

Ce fut le début du massacre, quelque chose fendit l'air en même temps que la cape de Kaoru tombait au sol. Elle était habillé d'un kimono noir court et tenait deux sabres à lames noirs dans chaque mains l'un d'eux était maculé du sang de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, éventré. Ses longs cheveux flottaient dans le vent et elle arborais un sourire sadique, ses yeux glacés fixaient ses proies.

« Elle » était revenue.

Note:

Voili voilou ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre, j'ai vraiment expliquer le passé de Kaoru.  
En espérant que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à reviewer oki?  
Le prochain chapitre est en construction.

Bises  
Hana-chan666 


	8. Chapitre 8 :Une fin annoncé

**Avant propos** : Voilà c'est la fin ,bonne lecture

_**On a tout un secret passé que l'on préfère taire...**_

**Chapitre 8 : Une fin annoncé **

Tous furent surpris, mais se reprirent vite et bientôt le combat fit rage. Sano, Yahiko et Misao protégeaient Megumi quant à Aoshi et Saitho leurs sabres déchiraient les chaires avec une agréable habitude. Kenshin toisait encore l'homme en face de lui, leurs sabres se frôlaient presque ils tournaient dans l'espoir d'entrevoir la faille chez l'autre, en vain.

Puis soudain se fut l'acier contre l'acier, plus vifs que l'éclaire, égalité, le même résultat à chaque asseau donné. Kaoru quant a elle se trouvait dans une marre de sang et bientôt Sano, Yahiko, Misao, Megumi, Aoshi et Saitho n'avaient qu'à la regarder faire. Tous prenaient conscience de ses facultés, elle avait l'apparence et la technique d'une Déesse. Elle fauchait la vie sans relâche y prenant un plaisir évident, son rire hystérique résonnait dans l'air, du côté de Kenshin et Kaïdan le combat stagnais. Ils étaient tout deux tendus à l'extrême et examinaient l'autre d'un œil de faucon.

Kenshin se rendit conte que l'homme n'était vraiment pas n'importe qui, il était comme lui un expert jusque aux entrailles. Sa voie calme et basse lui arriva aux oreilles :

- Alors prêt à mourir?

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Hoho Batossaï ne me reconnais pas? Je croyais être connu de tout les kendoka. Kaïdan Matsumoto pour vous servir.

- Vous?! ... vous êtes recherché pour attenta et plusieurs assassinas. Pourquoi venir ici?

- Tu n'as pas écouté nos trouvailles avec Kaoru? Je suis là pour elle, il y a des gens qui doivent mourir et elle seule en est capable.

- Pourquoi ne revenir que maintenant? Vous saviez où elle était tout ce temps, pourquoi aujourd'hui?

- J'en ai eu envie c'est tout!

- C'est faut!!! Vous aviez peur d'elle!!! Peur qu'elle ne vous tue!!

- C'est vrai Batossaï, mais maintenant elle est prête à me rejoindre, elle m'attendait!

- Mensonges! Kaoru-dono restera ici, avec moi!! Kaïdan partit dans un rire sonore, son affreux visage se fendis en un sourire pervers.

- Hahahaha! Je vois Batossaï tu es tombé sous son charme, que c'est drôle. Alors t'as t-elle donné satisfaction Batossaï? Elle est doué avec les hommes n'est ce pas?

Kenshin ne répondit pas mais le fixa plus froidement encore.

- Tu sais je lui ai tout appris, j'ai été le premier si petite si chaude. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas dix ans elle a vite appris tu sais, à l'époque quand je l'ai enlevée c'était pour cela, pour réchauffer mon lit. Les petites sont si mignonnes, si fragile, mais elle a appris vite. Imagine cette fillette ténorisé, quel délice, j'ai toujours aimé le son de leurs sanglots étouffés.

Le sang de Kenshin ne fit qu'un bon, ses yeux se firent plus froids que jamais et son envie de sang n'avais jamais été plus forte.

- Fils de Pute!!!! Approche que je te tue!!! Viens!!!

- Allons, allons tu ne savait pas? Mais c'est vrai que Kaoru est une petite cachotière, un bon assassin aussi. Tu as dus en entendre parler tout de même « _Hitokiri no Oni_ », la meilleur dans son genre.

Tout les autres se tournèrent vers eux, car ils en avaient tous entendu parler, un mythe rien de plus, un démon à forme humaine. Il tuai pour le plaisir, on raconte qu'il aurai décimé tout un village et aurai empalé les femmes et les enfants tout autour. Un monstre sévissant à l'aveuglette, il aurait tué aussi des hommes influents au Japon ainsi qu'à l'étranger, puis brusquement ses activités auraient cesser. Mais jamais personne ne l'aurait vue car nul homme ne sortait vivant d'une telle rencontre, aucune preuve, rien, comme un courant d'air. Et il s'agirait de Kaoru? Impensable encore deux jours avant, mais maintenant? Là comme ça? Oui bien sur, avec son rire retentissant alors que les corps s'entassaient sur son passage, elle était une arme à l'état pure. Et tuer elle adorait ça, elle vivait pour ça!

_Le rêve est fini._

La vérité les fouetta violemment, Kaoru était la pire machine à tuer et n'en éprouvais nul remords. Une étrangère. Mais n'avait elle pas dit qu'elle avait choisit un autre chemin? Un chemin qu'elle avait construit avec eux? Même en connaissant son terrible passé un malaise certain restait car au fond d'elle, Kaoru aimait tuer.

Et c'était vrai. Comme elle aimait cette exaltations des sens que l'on ressent lorsque la lame perce, déchire la chair des ennemis, lorsque leur sang éclabousse tout autour. Les dessins que la mort trace, lire l'agonie dans le regard de ceux que l'on tue, voir la mort en face et l'accepter sans faux semblant. Ce qu'elle avait toujours aimé, c'était cela, ce combat contre sois même et ce sentiment de puissance, accompagné par l'oublie. L'oublie de sois même, de la réalité car l'on a plus conscience que de la lame, de son tranchant, de la perfection des gestes. Mais elle le savait, l'ancienne Kaoru était morte depuis le début et eux ne l'avaient pas vue.

Kenshin se jeta sur son ennemis, parant, attaquant dans un déluge de bottes toutes plus destructrices les unes que les autres, hélas Kaïdan parait de même.

- Alors Batossaï l'aimes-tu toujours ?

Cette phrase retentit dans le jardin comme un coup de feu, Kaoru venait de tuer son dernière assaillant en envoyant rouler se tête. Elle tourna vers Kenshin des yeux vides, tous attendaient sa réponse. Il la regarda pour la première fois depuis le début du combat elle était terrifiante et magnifique, ses mains étaient maculées de sang seul son visage en était vierge. Il lui sourit amoureusement :

- Oui et je l'aimerait toujours.

Une unique larme coula sur la joue de Kaoru, une larme de sang presque noir et elle sourit chaleureusement. Ses yeux d'un noir brillant étaient chargés de tendresse et de désespoir.

Ils semblaient crier : _Merci mon amour, c'est fini je t'aime_.

- Même si c'est une pute? Cela ne te dérange pas qu'elle ai couchée avec des centaines d'hommes pour leur soutirer des information, qu'elle soit si vile? Qu'elle est arraché des enfants du ventre de leurs mères, qu'elle est fait couler plus de sang que toi et qu'elle y est pris du plaisir.

- Non ! Je l'aime c'est tout. Et tu ne la connaissez pas si bien que tu le crois, car je sais qu'elle n'a jamais pris de plaisir à faire toutes ces choses, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était oublier, t'oublier toi et l'enfer que tu lui fessais subir.

Le combat repris, le sang, la peur, la haine et l'amour se mêlèrent à l'acier. Ce qui suivit fut très rapide Kaïdan assena un coup mortel à Kenshin, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'achever Kaoru s'interposa .

Et tous surent que l'aube naissante embrasserait les corps des deux amants que la mort, aujourd'hui réclamait.

La scène était étrange Kenshin l'avait déjà vécue, mais cette fois si, son sabre n'avait pas tranché la femme qu'il aimait. C'était l'autre et Kaoru le regardait avec un sourire, alors qu'un sabre lui transperçait le torse à son tour, derrière elle Kaïdan ne bougeait plus et au moment où il retira son sabre de son corps, elle fit volte face et de ses deux sabres lui déchira les chaires. Puis elle tomba dans ses bras l'emportant avec lui, mais il ne sentait plus rien sauf elle, son corps contre le sien. Il sourit cette fois ci, il ne resterait pas tout seul, pourtant il pleurait. Elle allait mourir quand même.

Le temps se figea pour les spectateurs, Saitho quitta le dojo l'air sombre. La scène ne le concernait pas, les autres n'osèrent bouger. Misao enlaça Aoshi par la taille et pleura contre son flan en silence, il posa sur ses épaules secouées de tremblements une main chaude. Quant aux trois autres? Megumi et Yahiko s'étaient tombés dans les bras et pleuraient bruyamment, Sano restait figé il avait crier en voyant la fin. Puis lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux et tout était fini ses deux amis étaient mortellement touchés, à terre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se parlaient à voies basses avec amour et tristesse. Se reprenant il arriva à s'approcher d'eux et se laissa tomber à leurs côtés, il fut bientôt rejoint par Yahiko et Megumi.

Kaoru et Kenshin mouraient elle ne pouvait les sauver, elle le savait c'est pourquoi elle ne tenta rien. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était pleurer son chagrin et être là, près d'eux. Malgré tout son amour pour Kenshin elle avait réalisé qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais comme cela, autant être amis, c'était déjà bien. Mais ils mouraient, emportant avec eux une partie d'elle-même et des autres, elle le savait.

Yahiko n'y croyais pas cela ne pouvais être possible! Il refusait! Ils ne pouvaient le quitter comme cela, il avait trop besoin d'eux, Kaoru était plus un mère qu'une sœur et Kenshin avait pris dans son coeur le rôle vacant du père. Les choses ne devaient pas se passer comme ça, ils devaient se marier et avoir des enfants, ils devaient encore rire, respirer. Ils n'avaient pas eu suffisamment de temps l'un avec l'autre. Non il refusait, c'était un cauchemar, il allait bientôt se réveiller, la vie ne pouvais être si cruel, il ne le supporterais pas, jamais. La vie les quittaient tendit qu'ils se parlaient toujours. Et alors il eu un sourire, après tout, ils mouraient ensemble heureux, que rêver de mieux, autant s'en réjouir même en sachant que cela n'ôtera rien à son chagrin.

NONNNNNNNN! Le crie de Sano retentissait encore à ses oreilles, pourquoi n'avait il pu rien faire? Même pas bouger? Et maintenant? Il allait encore se retrouver seul. Et encore une fois il n'avait rien pu faire, il toucha la main de Kaoru, mon Dieu qu'elle était froide sous sa peau. Ses yeux ne voyaient rien, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, la vie serait moins belle, le vent moins chaud sur sa peau et les étoiles elles même ne brilleraient plus du même éclat. Rien de bon ne pouvait advenir désormais, il en était convainque car comment vivre lorsque l'on avait le coeur briser.

Rien, elle n'avait rien à pensé en se mettant dans la trajectoire du sabre, sauf à Kenshin! Et il était tout, tout son monde, la seule chose dont il faudrait se souvenir à son sujet. Elle sentit a peine le froid de la lame dans son corps, que Kaïdan tombait mort puis il n'y avait plus eu que lui, son Kenshin, il pleurait et souriait comme elle. Heureuse de mourir avec lui, mais dévastée par sa mort à lui. Elle l'attira à elle :

- Merci Kenshin ... tu sais ... je ... même mon propre ... père m'a rejeter ... à ... à cause de ça.

- Moi pas ...je t'aime.

- J'ai...il y a eu un accident j'ai ... j'ai tué ma mère.Les yeux de Kenshin s'écarquillèrent.

- Comment?

- Nous avons été attaqués ... et ... je l'ai ... dans la confusion.

- C'était un accident koichi ... tu n'y pouvais rien.

- Je sais ... oh j'ai tant de choses à te dire encore. Son sanglot redoubla et ils se serrèrent plus fort.

- Je sais dit il avec un sourire, moi aussi.

- Embrasse moi ! Et il se pencha sur ses lèvres offertes les effleurant d'abord pour ensuite en prendre possession amoureusement. C'était si injuste, pourquoi? Le bonheur leur était donc interdit? Ils avaient encore tant à partager, ils haïssaient et aimaient farouchement la vie mais ils ne voulaient plus mourir. NON!!

- On aurait été heureux tu sais mon amour ... je ... j'aurais été une bonne mère ... je t'aurai donné un fils .

- Et des filles ... belles comme leurs mères. Oh mon amour je t'aime tant.

- Plus que la vie, plus que la mort. Embrasse moi encore ... j ... j'ai ... si froid. Elle cracha du sang violemment et paniqua: Nonnnnnn ... je ...non pas encore ... oh mon Dieu Kenshin ... non je ne veux pas ... pas encore ... je veux vivre avec toi ... ne me ... laisse pas ... embrasse moi ... toujours ...tou ...jours...je t'...aime ... Ken ..shin.

- Oui mon amour. Ils s'embrassèrent désespérément plusieurs fois, pas a coups se murmurant des mots doux, s'accrochant à la chaleur de l'autre, s'accrochant à la vie de l'autre pour ne pas la laisser partir, ils ne devaient pas se séparer jamais. Ils pleuraient ne voyant plus les autres, débordant de cet amour trop longtemps confiné dans les profondeurs de leurs cœurs, ils devaient lutter rester le plus longtemps possible ensemble, sentir encore le doux contacte des lèvres de l'autre. Ils maudissaient la vie et la mort qui jamais ne leur avait donner la paix, ne leur donnant qu'au plus cruel des moments pour leur reprendre ensuite. Tenir pour pouvoir encore lui dire, l'amour, le tendre et pure amour si chaud dans leur poitrine maintenant si froide, se repaitre de sa beauté, de ses yeux de son sourire. Et mourir ensemble, expirant le même souffle d'air.

Kenshin enserrait la taille de la jeune femme leurs fronts se collaient, Kaoru elle, était plaquer contre lui et une main reposait encore contre sa joue. L'air était doux, le combat de deux vies s'achevait et le bonheur, qui dans la vie leur avait été refusé, dans la mort était retrouvé .

L'aube se leva sur ce triste tableau, le soleil comme conscient du drame se voila de pourpre, zébrant le voile de la nuit, retombant comme un linceul sur ces deux corps unis dans la mort. C'est une bien triste journée qui ce matin là ce leva et plus tard alors que les deux corps enfin reposaient ensemble. Une pluie fine tomba comme pour accompagner la triste procession, dont les cœurs déchirés pleuraient la tragique fin de personnes ne la méritant point. Rappelant la fragile beauté de la vie et la place de chacun, rappelant que l'on ne doit pas plaindre ceux qui meurent ensemble.

Car bien peu en on la chance.

_**The end!!**_

_**Note :**_ Fin à 3h15 les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Donc comme promis je re héhé voilà c'est définitif je ne retoucherais plus à cette fic sauf pour corriger des fautes d'orthgraphe.

Bises et portez vous bien, reviewer quand même please!


End file.
